Historia de Dos
by HInsh
Summary: CAPITULO 5!... heridas de una batalla que no luche, que nunca mori, pero sigo agonisando con dolor, sin poder morir sin poder perder ni escapar y me niego a creer que es amor. Ironico. lenxanna REVIEWS! cp...
1. Chapter 1

hola soy yo de nuevo, aqui vengo con otro fanfic.este esmuy triste y algo tierno,este si esde mi pareja favorita, lenxanna ARRIBA! bueno espero les guste y va dedicado a todos los fans de esta parejita, y los que no son pues son igual bienvenidos a leer.

porfa REVIEWS!

Aclaracion: Shamn King no me pertenece, ni aunque intente sobornar a su creador, TT.TT yo solo lo alquilo e invento un sinumero de locularas, bueno mejor me cayo y empiesen a leer! n/n

HISTORIA DE DOS

by caprica...

* * *

"Historia de dos"

-lo siento- se escucho decir muy suavemente a una chica rubia, una tarde de otoño, la cual se encontraba en un parque rodeada de árboles cerca de un lago.

Los árboles dejaban caer sus ultimas hojas, ya que el otoño estaba por terminar, envolvían el húmedo suelo como una de las mas finas alfombras con sus colores marrón y naranja, otras flotaban al lado de las ultimas aves que volaban hacia el sur dejando atrás el frío viento, y junto a ellos también lo hacían los pensamientos de dos jóvenes que se miraban fijamente, sin retarse, solo se miraban buscando las palabras adecuadas para darse la ultima despedida en mucho tiempo.

no deberías- respondió después de un corto silencio, un joven de cabello violáceo y ojos dorados, parado a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

Por que? No fue tu culpa, ni la mía, o estas diciendo que te arrepientes?- pregunto el chico con un tono algo rencoroso.

Ella abrió ligeramente la boca, que si se arrepentía? En ese momento tenia ganas de gritarle cuan estupido era por haber dicho eso, JAMAS! Se había arrepentido por algo en su vida y esta no era la excepción, nunca se arrepentiría de su relación con aquel joven que la hacia sonar, que le hacia decir lo bonito que era la vida junto a el, nunca!

de lo único que me arrepiento fue que me disculpe por algo que no fue mi culpa- le respondió la chica con su tono habitual, frío pero con algo de resentimiento por lo dicho por el joven.

Eso significaba un no………

entonces? No quiero tu lastima Ana…..- contesto fríamente, sin darse cuenta, no espera el no dijo eso!

Su corazón sintió uno de los mas filosos puñales de toda su vida en ese momento, su lastima? nunca!

Porque tenia que ser tan frío e hiriente, porque con ella?

Si, ella sabia que era algo fría e hiriente, pero nunca pensó que alguien pudiera herirla de esa manera.

-per- perdóname Ana- se disculpo en voz baja y clavo su dorada mirada en dirección a un árbol junto a el. Sabia lo que había hecho, aunque la itako no había mostrado expresión alguna, el brillo que antes tenia en sus negros ojos había desaparecido y, eso significaba mucho entre ellos.

En parte se sentía mal, pero eso era lo que sentía, que si la quería? Mas que a nadie, pero esta situación lo desesperaba y sin querer la hirió, talvez seria mejor que se separaran después de todo, pero el solo hecho de pensarlo lo ponía mal, y tal parece que a ella también.

Que ironía ahora quien se arrepentía?

no importa, no merecías mi lastima de todas maneras ya que Len Tao es una persona independiente, que no necesita de nadie, que no le importan los sentimiento, no?- contesto la itako con una sonrisa irónica adornando su rostro, y los ojos algo húmedos, mirando en dirección al suelo a una hoja seca con una pequeña gota resbalando.

Rayos hasta con una sonrisa irónica se veía hermosa……

El menor de los Tao solo la miro de reojo interpretando esto como una burla, pero tenia que aguantarse, el empezó, además prefería tragarse su orgullo antes de lastimarla, de nuevo.

-ahora si tengo algo para disculparme, o te molesta aceptar mis disculpas también?-le dijo de forma amenazadora, y con la sien levemente fruncida.

Sentía una gran impotencia dentro, no podía hacer nada y el no hablaba acaso no le importaba? No soportaba el incomodo silencio así que decidió hablar nuevamente.

-acaso no vas a decir nada Len porque…

-Basta Ana! Le respondió con cierto tono autoritario y volteando a verla después de todo este tiempo- que yo recuerde vinimos a otra cosa, no para discutir, vinimos para…….

- decir adiós, lo se-

Su semblante cambio drásticamente, se había olvidado lo difícil que seria.

Sus ojos se veían vidriosos y su mirada se clavo nuevamente observando la misma hojas moverse con el viento, sus rubios cabellos se movían y dejaban que el frió le helara la cara. Sin darse cuenta había descargado parte de su dolor, pero aun faltaba lo peor.

Se sentía horrible, no solo triste, sentía como si un nudo del tamaño de una sandia se le incrustara en la garganta cuando lo recordaba, pero aun así no había llorado, no se había lamentado solo se resigno y se entrego a la realidad solo había pensado en silencio, no se había molestado en comer bien o ponerle entrenamientos a Yoh.

Yoh…… ni siquiera el sabía sobre todo esto que estaban pasando y así seria mejor.

Demonios

Hoy era el día que tanto había temido que llegara, sabia que esto no seria para nada facil.

Ella se veía triste, que podía hacer el?

Y donde esta el supuesto amor que decía tener por ella? Su esfumo? Si, cuando ella le dijo que no, pero que podía hacer? No la dejaría sola, por mas que lo negara el aun la seguía amando, aunque ella solo lo haga por …….lastima? no ella solo lo quiere, nada mas.

Pero aun en contra de sus pensamientos, el joven Tao se acerco a ella lentamente, inseguro? No, solo despacio, no quería perturbarla, quería decirle que contaría siempre con el, que no se preocupara, el estaría bien, al igual que ella, deberían rehacer sus vidas, con diferentes caminos, que si quería verlo o hablar que lo haga que el estaría siempre ahí para ella, que estará bien con Yoh, que la amaría, por mas que los hechos digan lo contrario…..

Abrió los ojos al sentir los fuertes brazos del joven alrededor suyo, hacia frío, pero ya no mas, por que el esta ahí, a su lado, donde siempre lo hubiese querido tener, junto a ella, abrazándole, como siempre, solo que seria la ultima vez. Y con ese abrazo logro decirlo todo, para que hablar, ya habían dicho todo, después surgió un largo silencio, no era incomodo, al contrario, se podía apreciar el cariño que había en el aire.

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar a las lagrimas, y lo abrazo muy fuerte, tratando de no hacerlo pero……. lloro, lloro como nunca lo había hecho en frente de alguien, lloro por todos esos días en que lo hubiera querido hacer, lloro todas esas lagrimas contenidas, lloro como una niña a la que le arrebataban algo que había obtenido por un capricho, estaba llorando por….. el.

-Len yo….-pronuncio con un nudo en la garganta, y entrecortadamente.

-shhshh- no hables. Le respondió acariciando su

cabeza, consolándola, sabia que lloraba, el quería hacerlo pero debía darle fuerzas, si no seria aun mas difícil para el separarse de ella…….

-no Len ….. tu… tu no….. entiendes-le volvió a decir la rubia esta vez separándose de el, solo lo suficiente para verlo a la cara y el chico poder ver esos bellísimos ojos negros sumergidos en un mar de lagrimas.

-que pasa?-

Anna,s POV'S

Aun recuerdo el día que te conocí, el día en que conocí al verdadero Len Tao, tenias la misma cara de confusión y preocupación…….. como olvidarlo, ni en un millón de años…….

FLASH BACK+

Verano, como odio este clima, no puedo esperar a que llegue el invierno. Hace tanto calor que quisiera quitarme la ropa, pero desgraciadamente no estoy sola ya que la bola de incompetentes que tiene Yoh por amigos y hasta el mismo me hacen la vida imposible en verano, ya que ellos vienen siempre para esta época, por eso es que odio el verano, además el…….. pero que es esto, siento como si…..

Me volteo para ver quien me esta mirando con esa mirada tan penetrante y fastidiosa,

Pero si es..,.. ese chino odioso de nuevo, es que acaso no se cansa de ver la televisión o tengo algo en la espalda?

Solo vasto que me voltee para que me dejara de ver.

Emmm como iba diciendo, ah si el calor es insoportable, no puedes salir de la casa sin un sombrero, o en su defecto una sombrilla, pero lo mas molesto es……

Rayos, de nuevo ese molesta mirada, que, ahora uno ni siquiera puede hablar en sus pensamientos sin que la gente la este mirando? Esto se acabo, tengo que pararlo.

Me paro del suelo donde segundos atrás veía un interesante programa o eso quería hacer creer. Abro la puerta corrediza y lo encuentro sentado bajo la ventana.

-que te pasa? Le pregunte desafiante

-mmm? a que te refieres?- me contesto algo desorientado.

-sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero porque me ves siempre con esa mirada?

-…….-el no me respondió al parecer aun no lo comprendía.

-porque siempre me observas?

Observar esa era la palabra

-yo te observo?

-no me digas que no te das cuenta, porque tu forma de mirar no es agradable, si tienes algún problema conmigo dímelo, pero no me mandes miradas llenas de odio.

-te estas equivocando, además mira quien habla tu manera de mirar, no es la mas dulce del mundo. Me respondió mientras se ponía de pie "pero aunque sean despectivas, debo admitir que hasta cierto punto me agradan" Que fue eso acaso sus pensamientos?

A con que era eso, si si si le había mirado mal una que otra ves pero no, no era precisamente miradas despectivas, sino de emm como explicarlo, ni siquiera lo se! Solo lo veía llena de misterio, me parecía interesante y algo……….. Atractivo? No no no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, estaba en plena discusión.

Sin querer un leve tono carmín ilumino mi cara.

Creo que el chico se dio cuenta ya que hizo una mueca, en forma de sonrisa, sentí que algo no andaba bien, porque me ruborizaba tan fácilmente si Yoh me hacia cumplidos casi diario y ni siquiera le hacia caso,

-oh la gran Anna Kyouyama se quedo sin palabras….. – dijo en un tono un tanto burlón, y con una mirada algo lujuriosa, o eso imagine?

-oye, lo único que me podría dejar sin palabras esta muy lejos de llegar, así que te exijo que me dejes de mirar así ahora!

- a si no me digas!-"me encanta cuando intentas parar a la gente Anna" "pero que estoy diciendo"

Que? Acaso este chico no sabia que le estaba leyendo los pensamientos?

-em aléjate Tao- le dije tratando de no hacer notar mi nerviosismo, esperen! YO NERVIOSA! Que demonios pasa aquí?

El chico se detiene algo confundido y perturbado, se recargo en la pared y cerro los ojos.

-yo e yo lo….. si- yo esperaba paciente a lo que me iba a decir estaba parada al frente de el cuando…….

-CUIDADO!

Solo me dio tiempo de girar para ver a HoroHoro que venia con unos patines a toda velocidad, luego sentí las mano de Len que me jalaron hacia delante para luego girar y pegarme a la pared, y a su cuerpo claro, evitando que el 'patinador' me arrollara.

Horo Horo dio la vuelta en la esquina y se perdió gritando algo como: ayúdame YOH, o estarás muerto!

Que idiota, cuando lo vea la próxima vez, le daré un castigo que nunca olvidara.

Me dije mentalmente, mirando por el camino donde ''el patinador'' había pasado.

Gire mi cabeza y me encontré con la cara de Tao que por cierto estaba a pocos centímetros de la mía y el carmín que antes tenia se transformo en un rojo intenso, y vi. como el del chico se le subían los colores al rostro.

Nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos, pero luego algo anduvo mal el se fue acercando y se repetía mentalmente ''que estoy haciendo'' , luego me soltó los brazos y los llevo lentamente a mi cintura y nos fuimos acercando, yo, yo no reaccionaba, por mas que quisiera, la presencia de ese chico guapo tan cerca me afectaba tanto? Acerque mis brazos a los suyos y trate de retirarlos de mi cintura, pero fue inútil no reaccionaba y lo único que me limite a hacer fue apretarlos ligeramente ya que no podía echarme para atrás, que era lo único que me quedaba. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, estaba nerviosa, y yo decía que lo que me dejaría sin palabras estaría lejos de llegar, Len se dio cuenta y rió, El reciente roce de nuestros labios me estremeció y, sentí como producía sensaciones totalmente nuevas para mi, debo admitir que no era para nada desagradable pero, luego…..

Escuchamos unos pasos, y en ese momento entre en razón y lo empuje lo suficiente para que yo pueda salir, sentí como retiraba sus manos rápidamente, pero aun así lo hacia delicadamente, como con miedo a que se valla a romper algo.

Camine unos pasos hacia la puerta que, por cierto, no estaba tan lejos, y estaba a punto de irme cuando veo a Yoh que viene corriendo en esta dirección, se para al lado mio y se agarra las rodillas en signo de cansancio, esta jadeando, y antes que me valla me llama.

-A, Ani- ta, no has visto a Horo pasar por…… aquí resbalándose con unos…. Escobillones en los….. pies. Es que veras quería…… limpiar la casa mas rápido pero……

Se detuvo y me miro algo curioso.

-Annita, estas bien? Tienes fiebre? te ves roja.

Dios se había dado cuenta, rápidamente gire mi cabeza hacia la otra dirección,

vi. como Len se recostaba en la pared y cerraba los ojos, visiblemente sonrojado aun.

Yoh levanto una de sus manos y las llevo hacia una de mis mejillas, solo la rozo con uno de sus dedos, pero aun así temblé, estaba sensible por lo que había ocurrido.

La aparte con la parte de atrás de mi mano y salí casi corriendo de allí al interior de la casa, pero antes, mire a Tao quien hacia lo mismo.

-baka- le dije

El solo rió y cerro los ojos nuevamente.

-y ahora que hice?- escuche decir a Yoh mientras entraba.

Era de tarde, ya había pasado el medio día, habíamos almorzado, no sin antes darle a Yoh y Horo un merecido castigo por su invento, que aunque ellos no lo supieran, me había salido caro.

La cena fue muy incomoda, Yoh solo se disculpaba, no quería que le ponga mas entrenamiento, pero el lo provoco, así que tendrá que aguantarse, de todas maneras, no escuchaba sus suplicas, estaba metida en mis propios pensamientos, Horo Horo lloraba cascaditas por tener que limpiar la pensión mañana nuevamente y esta ves sin escobillones……..

HoroHoro nos miraba a Len y a mi, alguna que otro vez, mas a el que a mi, tenia miedo de que me diera cuenta, pero aunque lo hice no le dije nada, solo quería terminar y largarme de ahí, pero al parece sabia lo que había ocurrido, espero que aparte de idiota, no fuera metiche.

Era increíble, todavía pensaba en ese suceso, sentía como me hervía la sangre de rabia, no sabia si odiarlo, degollarlo en el proceso, o pasarlo por alto. Y donde quedo la posibilidad de hablar con el corresponderle? Las deseche hace dos horas atrás.

La posibilidad de pasarlo por alto también la descarte, no podía hacer eso, si lo hiciera demostraría que soy una persona fácil, y daría a entender que le tome mucha importancia.

Entonces solo me quedaba odiarlo, pero, no podía, esos son los sentimientos del chicoy……., y que con eso! Me vale un carajo que lo sean! El me había besado, sin tener ningún tipo de relación! Yo solo sabia como se llamaba el chico,apenas podía distinguir su edad y personalidad. No niego que me gustaría saber mas de el, por eso lo miraba, no se porque, solo lo hacia, era misterioso, y eso me gusta……. Ooho.

Era posible que…..! por Kami! Yo lo estaba provocando!

Deje caer el libro que estaba "leyendo" y abrí desmesuradamente los ojos, po, podía ser q que,……. Sintiera lo mismo por el?

Me quede estática, en el sillón que haría? No, no eso no era verdad, pero entonces porque no lo detuve? Acaso yo buscaba eso de el? Me asuste de mis propios pensamientos, como podía ser que sabiendo todo esto, no me hubiera dado cuenta!

-no esta bien que te quedes viendo al vació- me dijo un voz familiar mientras me entregaba el libro, dirigí mi mirada al la persona y hay estaba el ser causante de mis pensamientos y confunciones.

que es lo que quieres?- le dije algo fastidiada de esta situación, quitándole el libro de mala gana

Creo que tenemos que hablar, - me dijo sin rodeos,. maldita sea de nuevo estos sentimientos dentro de mi.

Acerca de que? No tenemos nada de que hablar. Dije mirando hacia otro lado, si lo miraba de frente a esos ojos dorados no tardaría en sonrojarme. Aun sabiendo que no lo podría evitar. Que no podía evitar hablar con el.

Mírame, me pidió. –porque rayos iba a hacerle caso?

Tao –dije mirándolo- no hay nada que hablar, esto nunca paso, entendido y dile a tu amiguito que se calle el pico o se las vera conmigo, le respondí tratando de pararme pero el se puso de pie impidiendome el paso.

No te iras Anna, tenemos que hablar. Le di a entender de que yo no quería hablar, girando la cabeza a un lado.

talvez tu no tengas nada que decir, pero yo si te diré algo .- me dijo.

Con una mano me sujeto el mentón y me giro la cabeza, para que lo vea los ojos, y me planto un beso, abrí los ojos y tire el libro por la sorpresa, por segunda vez se atrevió a hacer eso, era un sinvergüenza, era un idiota, era era, era tan dulce, sentía sus labios moverse muy despacio, con ternura, la cual nunca pensé hallar en el. Mis mejillas se encendieron y decoraron mi cara con el color carmín, sentía la sangre correr por ellas. Tenia que terminar, pero no podia hacer nada, puse mis manos en sus brazos para tratar de separarlo, pero fue inútil, una vez mas, no reaccionaba.

Me besaba con el mismo ritmo que corría mi corazón, no era rápido, se tomaba su tiempo para hacer este momento mágico, lentamente fui cerrando los ojos y me deje llevar por esa sensación tan maravillosa que sentía dentro de mi, fui correspondiendo a tal acto de cariño que me mostraba el menor de los Tao, con forme iba correspondiendo mi corazón latía mas rápido, al igual que el beso, el me pidió permiso para entrar a mi boca, estaba un poco dudosa, pero había correspondido, no? Así que, que me quedaba por perder?

Abrí un poco mi boca para que lograra su cometido, cuando lo hizo me sentí en el cielo, sentía la sangre correr rápido por todo mi cuerpo, mis mejillas ardían, a mas no poder, nos besábamos con ternura y pasión, nunca había sentido algo parecido a esto, ni en lo mas mínimo, el poso sus manos en mi cintura, pegandome mas a su cuerpo, y yo las mías en su torso y las iba subiendo hasta llegar a los hombros y casi por inercia, lo acerque mas a mi en un abrazo, haciendo la intensidad del beso sea mayor.

Hacia calor, la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos iba aumentando, pero antes de que me faltara el aire, sentí un presentimiento terrible dentro de mi, como una punzada detrás de la espalda, no quería dejar al chico aturdido cortando el beso de un momento a otro, así que fui bajando la intensidad del mismo.

El lo sintió y disminuyo la intensidad también. Nos separamos poco a poco hasta solo darnos pequeños y fugases besos.

Nos separamos totalmente sonrojados y con la respiración agitada, nos miramos a los ojos, aun abrazados.

-debes….. irte- le dije, este presentimiento se hacia cada vez mayor,

-por que? Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos

-alguien viene- le respondí

-bien… pero con una condición-

-cual?-le diría que si a lo que fuera, debía irse o nos verían

-no me ignores, no actúes como si no hubiera pasado nada, porque ambos sabemos que si pasa algo.

-bien- acepte, tampoco podía poder fingir que no pasaba nada

-y otra cosa…. – me dijo, soltándome y agarrandome las manos, se inclino un poco para poderme dar un fugas beso- mañana te veo, en el parque.

-te esperare le conteste con una sonrisa

El me devolvió el gesto, nunca lo había visto sonreír, no para mi.

Salio de la habitación por la puerta que se encontraba detrás mío para que segundos después entrara Yoh recogiendo sus audífonos naranjas que estaban en la mesa, me sonrió y salio de ahí.

Yo me sente y seguí leyendo el libro, esta vez ya no pensaba, solo sonreía y esperaría hasta el día siguiente.

Y así nos pasamos los meses, buscándonos, juntos, los dos en nuestro sueno.

COnTiNuaRa………


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen! Disculpenme por tardarme, la escuela y la falta de inspiración no ayudan mucho, ademase quise escribir parte del cap n3, gracias por todos lo reviews, lo aprecio mucho….

Aquí los dejo con el cap n2, prometo que el siguente lo subire mas rapido….

Aclaracion: Shamn King no me pertenece, ni aunque intente sobornar a su creador, TT.TT yo solo lo alquilo e invento un sinumero de locularas, bueno mejor me cayo y empiesen a leer! n/n

Mi Intriga Cap2

Traicion...….Esa es una palabra muy fuerte, acaso yo seria capaz de eso? No, ella se equivoca, se que trata de ayudarme, pero lo unico que hacia era confundirme mas.

No lo hacia por mala persona, o por molestar, ella sabia mi secreto, pero solo callaba, me daba consejos aun sin pedirselos. Yo no le prestaba atención, que sabe ella por lo que estoy pasando? Nunca olvidare lo que me dijo la ultima vez……

"pronto se arrepentira por tener ilusiones"

Quien iba a decir que Tamao iba a tener razon, pero yo no le crei, estaba segada, por algo que antes crei inexistente, hasta que lo conoci…….

-no Len ….. tu… tu no….. entiendes-le volvió a decir la rubia esta vez separándose de el, solo lo suficiente para verlo a la cara y el chico poder ver esos bellísimos ojos negros sumergidos en un mar de lagrimas.

-que pasa?-

-no llores Anna- le dijo consolandola, sabia lo duro que seria, pero que podia hacer?

Todo ya estaba dicho, habian actuado, aunque no fuese lo mejor, aunque no fuese lo mejor enamorarse, lo hicieron… por lo menos por su parte…….

-no Len, yo creo que es mejor que te lo diga, ya no aguanto mas esto me esta comiendo por dentro……..-le contesto al borde de las lagrimas.

Len' s POV

No, no aguanto verte asi Anna, no sabes cuanto me duele, me lo advirtieron, pero acaso escuche, no, tuve que ser tan necio para que al final me chocara contra la pared y me quedara inconciente al saber la verdad, inconsciente por que aun no he despertado de aquel sueño, en el que estamos tu y yo…… solos.

+ FLASBACK+

Era una mañana hermosa, el sol brillando, las nuves hacian un contraste maravilloso en el cielo, el viento refrescante susurrando tu nombre en mi cara, los arboles despojandose de su color rosa y verde, por un marron, algunos petalos volaban por ahí, esparciendo tu olor en el aire, el dia era maginico, de no ser por…. El molesto ruido que hacia Horo Horo al hablar, parloteaba sin cesar y lo unico que podia hacer era ignorarlo, de seguro solo hablaba incoherencias, pero eso no era importante ahora, por que……

-Len- Len-LEN! -pensaba hasta que Horo Horo me saco de mis pensamientos zarandeándome de un lado a otro.

Abri los ojos como platos, no esperaba que hisiera eso, pase de estar recostado en la pared, en paz, tranquilo, a irritado desquiciado de un instante a otro, lo sujete por los hombros y lo lanze lo mas lejos que pude, lo vi volar mientras decia mi nombre.

Algunos segundos después llego corriendo con ganas de pelear.

-oye quien te crees chino……

-ahora no Horo quieres?

-tu sin ganas de pelear? Esto si esta raro o.O

No comente nada

-oye hablando de raro, lo estas estos ultimos dias, mejor dicho semanas

-mmmm? De que hablas?- le pregunte desconcertado.

-acaso escuchaste por lo menos lo ultimo que dije? uu

-dejame ver…. Escuchar a un idiota hablando idioteces, obiamente, o relajarse con la naturaleza….? Mmmm nop no te escuche.

-y seguramente pensabas en ella, verdad?- me pregunto si ningun rodeo con un tono picaro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-q-que de que ha-hablas?- le respondí, algo nervioso y sonrojado.

-mmm picaron y tu crees que nadie se da cuenta cierto?

No supe que contestar, como lo sabia? Aunque vivia en la casa, eramos bastante discretos, es mas no nos dirigiamos palabra hasta algunas tardes que nos veiamos en el parque. Ya me acuerdo, Anna me habia hablado de que Horo nos habia visto ese dia, me dijo que tuviera cuidado de no darle razon, pero conociendolo, no se rendira.

-vamos Len no te hagas, lo se, yo los vi, soy tu amigo, sabes que podras contar conmigo, anda habla, que se siente tener a la " Reina del Hielo" comiendo de tu mano?-dijo con un aire de burla y guiñándome un ojo. Lo cual no me gusto para nada.

-no digas babosadas, idiota, y si alguien se llega a enterar…… despertaras respirando por un tuvo.

-siii lo sabia, la cardo y el nardo por fin se juntaron!

Solo basto que lo mirara para que dejara de decir estupideces y se pusiera serio, en cuanto a mi….. espera, HORO HORO SERIO?

-que, que pasa le pregunte, ya que habia cambiado su expresión de una risueña a una muy

Seria

-Len tu sabes que yo… bueno yo te estimo mucho y, queria decirte algo, pero promete que no te enojaras.

-eh eso lo decido yo puerco espin,-le dije esperando un respuesta que nunca llego

-debo tomar eso como un si, -me dijo finalmente, me estaba asustando, que le pasaba?

-Len yo te queria decir que te estas equivocando de persona

-q que quieres decir? –le respondi MUY asustado.

-Len ella esta prohibida! (N/A: que creian? Que era yaoi? Pervertidos)

-a que te refieres con eso?- le respondi algo mas tranquilo, pero no del todo, aunque… eso ya lo sabia.

-Len como te dije, eres mi amigo y como buen amigo debo decirte cunado tomas una mala decisión y…

-habla de una vez Horo Horo- le dije ya HARTO de le situación, no soportaba que me dijeran lo que tengo que hacer, y mucho menos con respecto a Anna.

-Len yo se que la amas, siempre lo he notado, se que ella comparte tus sentimientos, pero esta comprometida, acaso sabes que es lo que haran cuando se case, no podran seguir mintiendo Len, y no te digo esto solo por ustedes, y mucho menos por molestarte, es solo que…….. no soporto como le mienten a Yoh, es que no te das cuenta?

-Horo basta

-no Len no ustedes son los que deben parar esto! No ven? Se estan haciendo daño.

No sabia que contestar, tenia razon, que pasaria si…..

-es ella quien decidira si se casa o no con Yoh.-le conteste pero pensandolo mejor, lo hice para quitar ese estupido pensamiento de mi cabeza.

-y que crees que va ha hacer ella , quieras o no, le debe a esa familia.

-pero no la pueden obligar a casarse.

-tal vez no, pero eso no importa, Len si realmente la amas, entonces dile que le diga a Yoh, dile que rompan el compromiso, hagan algo pero no lastimen a otras personas.

Que pasara si Yoh se llega a enterar?

-eso a mi no me importa Horo

-no lo habias pensado… cierto?

Ya no podia mas estaba aburrido de esta conversación, asi que decidi terminarla.

-quien te crees que eres para decidir MI futuro. Porque habria de hacerte caso? Porque te importa esto.

- esto esta mal, y me importa porque eres mi amigo Len.

-pero entiende que este no es tu problema, los unicos que decidiremos que hacer somos ella y yo, si Yoh se llega a enterar entonces sera por nuestra decisión, sino….

-buenos dias Len, Horo.- pero fui interrumpido por el susodicho que acababa de pararse junto a Horo Horo con una sonrisa, de esas que estan llenas de pura inocencia, de alegria, y amistad.

Un sentimiento de culpa me invadio, senti como un valde de agua helada me fuera vaciado encima, me senti indefenso, temblando seria yo capas de engañar a un amigo asi? Seria yo capas de traicionar a Yoh Asakura?

-peleando de nuevo?- volvio a decir sin quitar esa sonrisa

-buenos dias Yoh, saludo Horo mirandome fijamente, para después devolverle el gesto.

-buenos dias Yoh – salude con problemas al hablar.

-con su permiso- me retire sin decir mas.

No tenia nada que hacer ahí, Horo sabia muy bien que debia guardar silencio, pero sus palabras me dejaron pensando, y lo peor de todo era que tenia razon, Anna estaba comprometida, era la prometida de uno de mis mejores amigos, esa era la razon por la cual trataba de guardar distancia con ella, pero se me hiso inútil.

Y yo sin darme cuenta me encerre con la ilusion de que algun dia nuestro amor podia ser, me envolvio con sus ojos, con su piel tan suave, me habia enamorado de una mujer mas que perfecta, no pensaba en los demas, me concentraba en esa ilusion.

Decidi que los dias pasaran, después de la charla ya no miraba Yoh de la misma manera, al verlo un horrible sentimiento de culpa me invadia, y constantemente lo evitaba.

Como demonios pude pasar eso por alto?

Anna noto que mi comportamiento no era el mismo, sin embargo no me dijo nada, al parecer algo la perturvaba, pero siempre que intentava hablar con ella acerca de su compromiso con Yoh, decia que ya era tarde y me daba una excusa poco convincente.

Una tarde, escuche a Anna hablando con Yoh acerca de su compromiso, solo llegue a escuchar que la abuela del mismo llagaria en un par de dias, al saberlo supe que tenia que hablar con Anna, esto no podia seguir asi…..

Anna's POV

Hace ya mucho tiempo que no estoy sola, y es gracias a ti.

En mi se elaboravan un sin numero de ideas e ilusiones, construia un castillo de sueños pero todo eso pronto se derrumbo, al revelarse ante mi quel acontesimiento, mi cuento de hadas se cerro para siempre y…… dudo mucho que se vuelva a abrir…..

Una tormenta se habia destado en mi mente, las tinieblas se habian apoderado de ella, enterandome de una verdad que me comia por dentro, en ese momento no sabia si era verdad o solo producto de mi imaginación, lo que sabia era que te perderia para siempre, a menos que dejara caer una culpa en mi.

FLASHBACK

Ha pasado ya dos meses desde que me estoy viendo con Len, no recuerdo alguna epoca que haya estado tan feliz como ahora, una sonrisa escapa de mis labios cada vez que recuerdo los momentos que paso con el.

Mi corazon nunca habia conocido lo que se siente amar a alguien, Yoh, el, el fue mi primer amor, fue cambiando al igual que yo, el corazon cambia, y a veces uno no se da cuenta. Al pasar el tiempo me di cuenta que mi amor por el, solo era una intensa amistad, lo quiero demasiado para verlo sufrir, por eso no le he dicho nada, se que el me estima, mas que una simple amiga, o una hermana, soy algo mas para el.

Pero a pesar de que sentia todo esto un horrible presentimiento me venia a la mente, como podia ser que en un momento estuviera tan feliz pero que al otro mi mente recordara un sentimiento que no me dejaba tranquila, terminaba cuando me despertaba y tenia miedo de acostarme porque sabia que volveria nuevamente.

A raiz de eso he sentido últimamente una sensación extraña al verlo, talvez sienta algo de culpa, aunque nunca le haya dicho un 'te amo' quiera o no es mi prometido. El no tiene derecho a sufrir, ademas cuando me case con el, mi relacion con Len abra acabado, tendre que ovidarme de el, pero, acaso estoy dispuesta a hacerlo? El sentira que solo jugue con el, pero que importa lo que el piense después de todo …… a quien engaño? No se que hare, ademas si importa lo que piense por que yo lo…….

Escuche que tocaban timidamente la puerta, seguramente era Tamao trayendome el te que le pedi.

-pase- digo casi de inmediato.

Oigo sus pasos que se acercan y deja el te en la mesa, aun estando a espaldas de ella viendo la televisión, siento su mirada en mi, al parecer tiene algo que decirme pero no se atreve.

-se te ofrece algo? –le digo sin quitar la vista de la t.v.

-em yo, yo queria ha blar con con usted se- señorita –me dijo como una niña empesando a hablar.

La mire por ensima de mi hombro para mirarla a los ojos.

-es importante, por- por favor.

Me pidio casi en una suplica.

-esta bien- dije apagando el aparato, no habia nada interesante de todas maneras.

-dime- le dije queriendo que vaya al grano.

-se señorita, (suspiro) yo quiero que u-usted sepa que sie, siempre la he c-considerado como un he-hermana mayor, la cual admiro y la he to-tomado como un ejemplo para m-mi vida.

Sera una tarde muy larga pense sarcastica

Bueno aunque no hablo mucho con Tamao como una hermana, debo admitir que le tengo respeto y que siento una amistad, extraña pero amistad en fin hacia ella.

Últimamente me habia hecho algunos comentarios algo raros acerca de la vida, o algo por el estilo, a lo mejor trataba de decirme algo, pero al ver que no la pretaba atención tal ves decidio decirmelo directamente.

-y yo queria decirle que, bu- bueno yo

Debo admitir que me estaba empesando a desesperar, Tamao podia serlo algunas veces, pero preferi dejala terminar, tenia toooodaaaa la tarde…

-(suspiro) yo se de su relacion con el joven Len!- me dijo mientras se ponia roja como un tomate y cerraba los ojos.

Abri los ojos como dos platos y me sonroje, como sabia ella eso? Y porque me lo estaba diciendo? Me sorprendi bastante hasta al punto de abrir un poco mi boca, estaba paralizada y como pocas veces en mi vida no supe que decir y como actuar. Sin poder evitarlo me paso un pequeño toque electrico por la espalda. Me habia descubrieto, pero lo mas importante, como demonios se habia enterado?

-QQQQQUUUUUEEEEEEEE?-le dije sin aguantarme mas mientras escuchaba que los molestos pajaros salian volando de MI techo.

-QUIEN DEMONIOS TE DIJO ESO?- le pregunte sin fijarme bien con quien estaba hablando.

-eh el el jo-joven Horo

-ahora vera ese desgraciado!- dije mientras intentaba pararme pero la timida mano de Tamao me detuvo y me invito a sentarme, aun no habia terminado.

Me sente de lo mas molesta, pero solo lo hice para tratar de idear como torturar a ese intento de desecho y como trataba de explicarle a Tamao.

Claro que esto no lo paso por alto la chica. Provocando aun mas su nerviosismo.

-señorita A-anna no se mo-moleste por favor, yo-yo tambien los vi en el-el pa-parque.

Eso ya era otro asunto.

Trague saliva, que le diria? Y Len me aseguro que nadie iba esa zona del parque. Estaba experimentando varios sentimientos en mi, miendo frustración, coraje, rabia, tristeza que haria?

-Ta-tamao yo

-no se preocupe, nadie mas sabe.

- suspire derrotada-pero porque me dices esto?

-señorita como usted sabe yo la estimo mucho, solo queria decirle que tenga cuidado con lo que hacen, amar a alguien y no poder estar a su lado es muy dificil, pero por algo el destino juega estas cartas, por algo nos pone a cada uno donde estamos, lo unico que su relacion puede dar es corazones rotos y…

-acaso Yoh sabe de esto? Le pregunte con mirada desafiante

-no no s-señorita yo jamas se lo diria- me dijo con un aire de sinceridad

-pero aun no me respondes porque me dices todo esto, es decir, cuando me case con Yoh yo- lo ol-vi-da-re. le conteste con dificultad al pronunciar las ultimas palabras.

-esta segura? Ve que no es tan facil.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Se de lo que hablaba ella estaba enamorada de Yoh., por fin siento lo que siente ella, aunque yo si sea correspondida, es casi lo mismo, porque el solo hecho de saber que no puedes estar con la persona que amas es frustrante.

-que voy a hacer?- le pregunte casi inconscientemente

-eso solo lo pueden decidir usted y el joven Len, decidan lo que decidan solo ustedes sabran lo mejor. Si es algo que implica separarse ambos sabran como sobrellevarlo, esta de mas que digan que se olvidaran por que no lo haran. Me dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Sabia que se referia a Yoh, no le pregunte, solo la escuche, necesitaba un consejo.

-Tamao tu tu crees que yo este traicionando a Yoh?- le pregunte algo afligida

-eh bueno vera señorita Anna yo…..

En ese momento el telefono sono sorprendiendome y sacandome de un trance.

-yo yo lo unico que puedo decirle es que, pronto se arrepentira por tener ilusiones.-y sin decir mas se marcho para poder contestar el telefono.

Que? Como que por tener ilusiones?.No es mi culpa haberme enamorado de la persona equivicada. Y no son ilusiones, me hubiera gustado decirle esto pero ya se habia marchado. Bueno de todas maneras esto lo vamos a solucionar Len y yo.

La puerta se abrio nuevemte y dejo pasar a Tamao con una cara deprimente.

-es es para usted señorita.

Me pare para dirijirme a la sala no sin antes sonreirle a Tamao, paresia perturvarda.

-gracias Tamao.- Aunque al final hubira sido dura, se que tenia bunas intenciones, y de verdad le preocupaba.

-de nada- me respondio devolviendome el gesto

Ahora comprendia porque me hacia comentarios de ese tipo.

Entre a la pequeña habitación y conteste el telefono.

-alo?

-ana hola hija soy yo

-sensei? –le pregunte sorprendida ya que las unicas veces que llamaba era para que le pusiera mas entrenamiento a Yoh, o para hablar del compromiso.

-quien mas podria ser?

- se le ofrece algo?

-si, si ire directo al grano, Yoh y tu ya cumplieron la mayoria de edad y por algunos inconvenientes como tu ya sabes, no se pudo realizar la boda el año pasado, decidi que iremos dentro de dos dias para arreglar este asunto…

Si, la boda entre Yoh y yo, ya se debio haber llevado a cabo, el año pasado cumplimos la mayoria de edad, se suponia que la harian el dia de mi cumpleaños, ya que yo Yoh era mayor que yo por meses, pero por un pequeño inconveniente, en el cual la abuela de Yoh se resfrio no pudimos realizarla, ya que ella sera la encargada de realizar la boda.

Asi que acordamos que seia cuando cumpliesemos los 19.

-pe-pero acordamos que seria dentro de un año mas!

-si pero el compromiso de ustedes tiene que ser temprano, ademas, no se olviden que su matrimonio es para dar decendencia, mientras mas temprano mejor.

Como odio cuando dice eso! Acaso que no sabe que tenemos sentimientos? Que tenemos derecho a amar? Como puede decir eso.

Abri los ojos hasta mas no poder

Mi corazon dio un vuelco, que me casaria con Yoh? Que pasaria con Len entonces? Seria yo capas de dejarlo para cumplir con un compromiso? Acaso seria capas de dejarlo por por una estupidez mia? Por un presentimiento que ni siquiera se si es real? En ese momento me di cuenta de que no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, que no queria, pero algo me lo impedia.

-si, si yo, comprendo pero…

-muy bien entonces hasta dentro de dos dias.

-sensei espere

-mm?

-…… hasta dentro de dos dias.

Sentia que me desplomaba, como haria para explicarle a Len esto, pero que haria ni siquiera lo sabia, queria decirle a mi sensei que no podia que simplemente no amaba a Yoh que me dejara libre, se que ella me lo hubiera aceptado, ella era comprensiva, pero, no pude, algo me lo impidio, era ese estupido presentimiento.

Colgue el telefono mientras ponia una mano en mi pecho para calmarme, no debia alterarme esto deberia tener una solucion, tiene que haberla! Quisiera entregarme a los brazos de Len decirle lo que tanto me habia pedido, decirle que me iria con el, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo…….

Mire a Tamao que me observaba desde la otra habitación, bajo la cabeza mientras se retiraba con la taza de te en la mano…… ella sabia acerca de esto, pero me hablo demasiado tarde.

Paso una noche y solo faltaban dos para que llegara. No pude dormir, pero aun asi, sabia lo que le diria a Len. Seria difícil. Queria ordenar mis ideas, tenia que de decirle a Yoh de la llegada de su abuela dentro de dos dias, no sabia que hacer. Que tal si Len me proponia llevarme con el? No podria decirle que no, o si?

Llorar, no, eso no es propio de mi, por lo menos hacerlo para afuera. Ya sabre controlarme, ya se lo que hare, aunque no estoy muy segura de ello… pero no importa, estoy decidida, no puedo retractarme ahora.

Iba caminando por el pasillo, no pensaba en nada, cuando escucho algunos pasos acercarce hacia mi. No les preste atención, mala idea.

-ANNITA!-escuche a Yoh detrás de mi mientras se acercaba. Me pare y espere a que me alcanzara. Esa horrible sensación me invadio nuevamente al verlo, era como una punzada en la espalda, sabia a que se debia, pero no tenia que hacerlo notar.

-que pasa- le pregunte sin muchos animos.

-jijiji, yo, esto queria saber si tu……

Deje de escucharlo, senti la presencia de Len y me acorde que tenia que decirle acerca de la abuela de Yoh, debiamos hablar.

al parque, que te parece?

Perdoname Yoh, ahora no puedo, ah y tu abuela me pidio que te dijera que pasado mañana vendria.

Comprendo- dijo con una expresión algo triste, pero con la sombra de una sonrisa, no se exactamente lo que me habia dicho, pero seguramente queria ir conmigo a alguna parte.

Y para que? Me pregunto con sus animos de siempre, eso me hiso sentir mucho mejor.

-pues para que mas, para arreglar nuestro matrimonio, para asignar la fecha.

Enserio? Me dijo con una sonrisa- bueno, entonces me voy, dare un paseo con Manta, adios Annita. – se despidio de mi con una sonrisa, mientras lo veia irse.

Baje la mirada hasta el piso, no me merecia sus sonrisas y tampoco su cariño, pero no importa cuanto las rechasara el seguiria queriendome. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mis labios, seria realmente tan inocente como pensaba? No importa que tenga apariencia de hombre en el fondo seguiria siendo un niño.

Senti que alguien me miraba, me gire, y ahí estaba el, tan serio, tan frio, tan culpable al igual que yo. Sus ojos ambar me miraban diciendome que teniamos que hablar, solte un pequeño suspiro y camine hacia el, no seria facil, para nada, pero tenia que hacerlo.

Me pare en frente de el y lo mire a los ojos, -tenemos que hablar-. Le dije.

-lo se.

ConTinUarA…

Bueno que les parecio? Trate de hacerlo mas largo pero, esto es lo que salio

Disculpen por la demora nuevamente, y domo arigato por los review que me han dejado, ete fic es especialmente para los admiradore de esta parejita nn

Tambien les exorto (paresco esa gente que sale en los comerciales, en realidad si es un comercial…) que me dejen reviews en mi otro fic de LenxAnna, "Mi Intriga" y "Nver Comino Home" que es una traducción del fic de 'Chibi Ra Chan'

se los agradesco mucho, y esperen mi nuevo fic " Mi pequena nina" este si es de YohxAnna, so cute n/n

saludos especiales a: anna15, lintu asakura y Risa Arada por sus reviews, me dan mucho apollo! TT TT.

Hasta el proximo cap….

Caprica…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con uno de los capitulos de Historia de dos, espero les guste y disculpen por la tardanza, hago lo mejor que puedo y este es el resultado.

Reviewss! PORFA!

Aclaracion: Shaman King no me pertenece, ni aunque intente sobornar a su creador, TT.TT yo solo lo alquilo e invento un sinumero de locularas, bueno mejor me cayo y empiesen a leer! n/n

Aclaracion N2: en el cap 2 se me chispoteo que en ves de poner Historia de Dos puse Mi intriga, jeje, bueno nada mas para que no se confundan…

Historia de Dos cap 3

-no Len, creo que es mejor que te lo diga, ya no aguanto mas esto me esta comiendo por dentro……..-le contesto al borde de las lagrimas.

-de que estas hablando- pregunto el chico con la mirada llena de confusion.

-yo yo te menti Len, te menti porque estaba asustada, no sabia que hacer.

-que?

+FLASHBACK+

La miraba con preocupación, y debo admitir que algo de miedo, no sabia que me responderia, hace ya tiempo que le preguntaba que haria, tenia miedo que me diera una respuesta que no esperaba, tenia miedo de que se negara a venir conmigo. Si lo hacia entonces significaria que solo jugaba conmigo? Vi como se giraba y me miraba solto un leve suspiro, y me miro con eso ojos negros que decian muchas cosas y nada a la vez. Camino lentamente hacia mi y me miro directamente a los ojos, yo hice lo mismo.

-tenemos que hablar, me dijo.

-lo se- le respondi.

Ella sabia que a mi no me gustaba estar con rodeos, seria rapida y directa, pero algo anduvo mal, la vi nerviosa, confundida pero mas que todo indecisa, al parecer aun no habia decidido que hacer, pero yo no podia esperar mas, tenia que saber la respuesta a mi pregunta, o mas bien a mi petición.

-Len, la abuela de Yoh vendra pasado manana y…

-ya lo se.

ANNA'S POV

Trato de distraerme con el ruido que hacen las hojas al ser empujadas por el viento, trato de ver todo a mi alrededor, de ver como el atardecer se asoma apenas por encima de las montanas, que al solo contacto de estas el cielo se inunda en un mar de colores, en un contraste lleno de vida e ilusion, es inevitable pasar una tarde sin mirar el cielo, tanto como lo es no mirarte a los ojos cuanto me hablas.

Es inevitable el no quedarme muda ante esos ojos ambar que me miran con ternura, como no hacerlo? Solo dimelo, se que sera en vano. Te seguire queriendo, lo he admitido, es imposibe luchar contra ese sentimiento. Porque me quedo sin palabras? porque?

Me ves con expectativa, no se que decir, trato de que mi confusion no se haga notar, bajo la cabeza, no te quiero mirar, toda mi seguridad se vino a bajo, y no se que hacer.

-que pasa Anna?

-vendra a asignar la fecha del matrimonio.- le conteste mirandolo nuevamente.

LP+

Mi corazon dio un vuelco total, mientras mi cabeza trataba de procesar la información, estaba ausente, me sentia desplomar en el aire, no sabia que contestar. Tenia ganas de abrazarla y decirle o rogarle que renunciara a todo, que viniera conmigo y…… es cierto, los cuentos de hadas no existen.

-y… que haras?

-que haremos no seria una mejor pregunta?

-Anna yo ya te dije lo que deseo, ven conmigo, dile a Yoh, el comprendera- le respondi con algo de la poca esperanza que me quedaba, porque dudaba de ella, acaso sabia lo que venia?

-yo.yo no puedo- me contesto mientras bajaba su cabeza.

- que? Por que…entonces le dire yo- le conteste decidido.

-no!- me dijo mirandome, - no puedes, por favor.

-porque no? Acaso temes que se de cuenta que no lo amas o algo asi, yo no estoy jugando Anna, que es lo que pasa?

-basta! No me presiones, porque no comprendes que esto es difícil?-dijo mientras apretaba sus puños

Veia como se ponia en una situación algo desesperante, queria llorar, pero no lo hacia, se estaba aguantando, me acerque y la sostuve por los hombros, acercandola un poco.

-no te procupes, estamos juntos, ya veremos que pasa.

-Len tu… no entiendes.

-a que te refieres, que es lo que sientes Anna? Que es lo que quieres?- estaba un tanto confundido, pero tenia que continuar, tenia que saber que es lo que realmente queria Anna.

-yo…

-te quieres casar con Yoh, si no es asi, por que no le dices, yo se que tu no juegas conmigo Anna, pero Yoh tiene que saberlo, porque no le dices la verdad?

AP+

Por que no me atrevo, porque tengo miedo a que me desprecie, porque tengo que tomar decisión, y tengo miedo que no sea la correcta, porque temo terminar con mi felicida, por temor a perder a ambos… por que los cuentos de hadas no existen.

Te miro directo a los ojos, y mi corazon empieza a latir, tenia que decirtelo pero como?

Senti que si te lo decia algo dentro de mi moriria, pero tenia que tomar el riesgo, el riesgo a perder a alguno de los dos, el riesgo a dejar morir mi corazon, a nunca poder recuperarme.

-tu no entiendes…- volvi a decir

-que es lo que no entiendo?

-Len yo me he dado cuenta que este ultimo tiempo… pues yo he cambiado, ya… no s-siento lo ,mismo

-que quieres decir?- decias mientras me mirabas incredulo.

-que- que y-yo ya no t-te… a…

-basta Anna…

Pude sentir como algo dentro mio se rompiera en mil pedazos cuando me nombraste. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que habia dicho ya era demasiado tarde, y me desplome totalmente. Temble por un momento, no sabia que hacer, acaso sabias lo que diria, no sabia como reaccionarias.

-no te creo ni una palabra de lo que me estas diciendo, nunca pense que serias tan facil de convencer, que serias capaz de darte por vencida antes de empezar a hacer las cosas.

Abri los ojos y baje la cabeza no podia verte, mi orgullo fue aplastado en ese momento, y lo peor es que no podia decir nada ya que todo lo que decias era verdad

LP+

Me quede congelado, no se de donde habia sacado las fuerzas para decirte todo esto, me sentia dolido, herido por un punal incrustado dentro de mi corazon con toda la violencia que podria existir. Incredulo ante lo que mis oidos iban a escuchar, no permitiria que digas que no me amas, porque eso es lo que ibas a decir.

-jamas pense que fueras a dejarte llevar por los demas, que te dejarias vencer porque simplemente le debes a esa familia, porque tienes miedo de salir y vivir, porque eres incapas de decirle a Yoh que no lo amas! Estas aterrada Anna!.

Queria abrazarte, implorarte que me dijeras la verdad, que me dijeras cualquier cosa, menos eso, veia como bajabas la cabeza y te quedabas muda ante mis acusaciones, me estaba empezando a desesperar.

-porque no me miras, sabes que es cierto-le dije mientras tomaba su cara entre mis manos- Anna, dime la verdad yo se que es difícil y que quieres demasiado a Yoh, no creas que yo no, yo lo estimo, el me ha ayudado mucho a cambiado mi vida, y lo ultimo que quiero es que sea infeliz, pero comprende que esto tambien lo involucra a el, y

-Len ya no…

Escuche como intentabas hablar, tu vos salia algo debil y triste. Tomaste mis manos y las retiraste con suavidad mientras mirabas en otra direccion.

Te veias tan indefensa, tan vulnerable a cualquier acusacion que te pudiera hacer, recuerdo que alguna vez jure protegerte y darte todo incluso mi vida, si era necesario, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no podra ser asi…

AP

Tenia que decirtelo, ya no podia mas, a lo mejor me odiarias, pero ya no importaria, pedi disculpas, no pienso decirtelas, seria un acto de cobardia, me humillaria aun mas, talvez no me creas, pero se que respetaras mi decisión, lo unico que espero es que no lo hagas mas difícil…

-Len yo, yo no…

-no lo digas Anna.

-dejame terminar- levante la vista hacia tus ojos y me di cuenta que lo que estaba a punto de decirte era una mentira, tus ojos me miraban suplicantes, que me callara, que no dijera nada, que si lo hacia tu corazon se romperia, y no se volveria a juntar jamas, te mire por largo tiempo ante de continuar, queria memorizar esos ojos, no queria que ese momento terminase nunca, queria hacer tantas cosas. Pero al final, la razon me me domino y sabia que era hora de continuar.

-yo, ya no te amo Len,

Mentira, me repetia una y otra vez mientras sentia mis ojos humedecerse, mi corazon romperse, y mi alma gritando por que te dijera la verdad, pero no pude hacer caso, recorde por que lo hacia, trataria de ser lo mas dura posible, decidi perderte, y tendria que vivir con eso…

LP

Me pregunte una y otra vez porque? Te mire perplejo, no me equivocaba, mire tus ojos donde guardabas todas tus emociones, desde las mas dulces de las sonrisas hasta la mas diminuta lagrima, y me di cuenta que mentias, pero porque? No me cabia en la cabeza, tu no eras esa clase de persona… pero lo que dijiste después, me dejo paralizado.

-me di cuenta que solo sentia amistad por ti…

Que, dije en una susurro casi inaudible hasta para mi, como puedes ser asi? Habia conocido a otra Anna, una Anna que era capas de sonreirle a alguien, de expresarse libremente, de dejarse a brazar, de ser amada, a una Anna capas de amar.

-como? Pregunte aun sin entender

-aunque no me creas tienes q respetar mi decisión!

Me contestaste desafiante

-como puedes decir eso, acaso no sabes lo que dices?

-que? Me estas llamando loca?

-no es la palabra que estoy buscando pero si tu quieres!

-que quieres decir?

-como puedes decir eso… después de lo que tu… y ..yo

Me di cuenta que estaba hablando de mas, pero que podia hacer, ella me hacia hacer eso, me hacia decir cosas incoherentes mientras estaba solo, me hacia decir la verdad acerca de mis sentimientos, me hacia suspirar, utilizar recuerdos para hacerla ver lo que decia, no era muy mio.

-que Len? Lo que tu y yo pasamos? Eso solo me hiso entender que, yo, no sentia nada, solo que tenia miedo, miedo de entregarme a un hombre que no amaba, pero hacerlo con otro tampoco es la respuesta.

-entonces por que lo hisiste? Tu no eres asi, porque no lo dijiste antes?

-yo, yo no se

-mientes

-y si es asi que?

-por que?

-porque si, porque el corazon cambia Len, por que talves estoy harta de esta situación.-vi como te dabas la vuelta para terminar con la discusión.

Es suficiente no lo soporte mas, di unos pasos rapidos para alcansarte, y te tome del brazo, volteaste asombrada mientras me acercaba y te estrechaba contra mi en un abrazo, que ademas de detenerte, te encerraba en un mundo, en nuestro mundo.

-No me digas eso por favor, por que me dices todo eso, por que mientes, lo unico que haces es engañarte a ti misma, yo no te creo- dije mientras miraba tu cara llena de confusion.

-sueltame- me pides unos segundos después en forma desafieante

- mirame a los ojos y dimelo, dime que no me amas, que todo fue un engaño , que te deje en paz, y lo hare. Te creere

AP

Len…

Como me pides eso… acaso sabes que te miento? Acaso me conoces mejor que yo.

Como mentirte? No puedo. Como mentirte después de haberte mostrado tanta sinceridad, después de dejarme ser amada, después de mostrarte mis sentimientos y decirte como soy, te di la llave, y tu puedes abrir la puerta cuantas veces quieras, y yo no puedo impedirlo, ya que quiera o no me controlas, sabes todos mis movimientos, mis gestos, mis gustos.

No me arrepiento de haberte entregado mi corazon, tome el riesgo, solo me duele tener que engañarte.

Pero si es cierto que te amo como digo, por que te estoy rompiendo el corazon?

Si es cierto, te amo, te amo, y no me da miedo decirlo a los cuatro vientos, por primera vez en la vida tengo deseos de decirles a todos lo que siento, lo que siento por ti.

-es cierto- deje escapar de mi boca, mientras te miraba fijamente para luego cerrar los ojos y bajar la cabeza.

Me duele, me duele tanto, perdoname, por favor…

Mi alma llora incontrolable, me miras de una forma suplicante.

Me abrazas mas fuerte y con carino, siento tu calor, no es nada comparable al de un amigo, es algo mas, algo que nunca podre encontrar en otra persona, y me duele, talvez tu me perdones algun dia pero yo no lo hare.

-me gustaria saber la razon, por la cual mientes Anna.

-que?-pregunte al instante que bruscamente me separaba de ti.

-por que mientes?

- aun crees que estoy mintiendo, si me conoces tan bien como dices deberias saber que no lo hago.

-pues mira q eso ni tu te lo crees Anna, no soy estupido.

-no claro que no, eres un terco y un necio que…

No pude terminar ya que una voz dentro de la casa me llamaba con insistencia, era Yoh, que habra pasado para que me llamara tan desesperadamente?

-Anna! Donde estas- escuche mientras sus pasos se acercaban.

-ya esta Len, esta discusión se acabo.

-pero Anna …

-no ya no mas, esto tenia que terminar y tu lo sabes, con permiso, buenas tardes.

Dije mientras pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con escapar de mis ojos, lo cual no iba a permitir, las limpie molesta, molesta conmigo misma, molesta por haberme enamorado, por haberme enamorado de el.

LP

-adios Anna- decia mientras veia como te alejabas de mi, para siempre, y lo peor es que no sabia la razon, intercambiamos tantas palabras en vano, cosas que ya sabiamos, cosas que no deseabamos escuchar, cosas que nunca volveremos a escuchar del otro, nunca.

Me dolio, debo admitirlo, pero algo dentro de mi me decia que no podia quedar asi, algo dentro de mi estaba incompleto, y no se quedaria asi.

Tenia que saber la razon por la cual te separaste de mi, por la cual mentiste.

AP

Camine hasta la puerta que daba a la sala, y lo encontre viendo televisión, enfrente a la mesa de te, me miro y sonrio mientras hablaba.

-Annita donde estabas, te estaba buscando.

-yo… no sabia que habias vuelto- dije mientras me acercaba y me sentaba a un lado suyo, tanto tiempo habia pasado?

-jeje, oye sabes donde esta Len, tampoco lo he visto.- me contestaste con cara de incognita.

-ja, tengo cara de niñera para estar cuidando a niños tercos o que?-le respondi lo mas natural que pude.

-jijiji, veo que aun no te llevas bien con el.

-llevarse bien es demasiado.

Baje la vista y me tope con otra taza de te, al parecer me estaba esperando.

-que sucede- le pregunte, no era comun que que me esperara y me llamara de esa manera tan formal.

-bueno yo, queria decirte algo, pero no se si podre- vi como cerrabas los ojos talvez tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

Mi corazon empezo a latir mas rapido, acaso tenia miedo? Pero de que, no presentia nada bueno.

Como me hubiera gustado que un rayo quemara la casa, o que haya un apagon, algo lo que sea, para que no pronunciara esas palabras.

-Yoh, yo

- Anna, tu..te quieres casar conmigo?- pregunto mas como una interrogante que como una petición o propuesta.

-yo… que cosas dices, yo tengo que casarme contigo- respondi no muy satisfecha de ello.

-si lo se, pero tu, quieres es decir, sin ninguna obligación…

-pues… que quieres que te diga..

-lo que sientes

Me quede callada por varios minutos, que haria que le diria, no le podia decir la verdad, entonces lo unico que quedaba era…

-por que lo preguntas?-no , no pude mentirle.

-solo quiero estar seguro que tengo a mi lado a una mujer a la que amo, y no por compromiso.

Lo mire por varios segundos asombrada, acaso se habia declarado… por que, por que hasta ahora, si me lo hubiera dicho antes talvez jamas me hubiera acercado a Len, pero eso no evitaria que me enamore y talvez hubiera pasado lo mismo. Talvez como odio esa palabra. Dice cosas que pudieron haber sido, o que pueden ser, pero jamas asegura nada, asi es el amor, un talvez, no sabes si es seguro, si todo se solucionara, que nunca lo sentiras, solo sabes que tienes que tomar el riesgo, y que si no sale todo como pensabas, talvez el destino sentira compasión por ti, y talvez solo talvez encontraras la felicidad.

-Yoh…

-te amo Anna y a todo lo contrario que pienses, me hubiera casado contigo con compromiso o no, te hubiera buscado por mar, tierra y aire, hubiera pasado los castigos mas dolorosos e insufribles que existen, con tal de al final, estar contigo.

No sabia que decir, a lo unico que atine a hacer fue a quedarme callada.

Como puede un hombre decir cosas tan bonitas a una mujer que lo engaña, sera inocencia, amor quizás, no lo se, pero esto no podia seguir a si.

-yo. –no pude continuar mas, de pronto me mi invadida por la desesperación, no me habia percatado que se habia acercado tanto con la oportunidad de rozar mis labios, transformando eso en un beso. Me estaba besando! En otra ocasión muy diferente, hubiera actuado de otra manera, sentiria en el cielo, talvez hasta le corresponderia sin pensarlo. Pero ahora no, era ironico, estaba besando al hombre al cual habia engañado con uno se sus mejores amigos, ahora resulta que estaba engañando a su amigo.

Si engañando y no era el hecho que estubiera besando a Yoh, porque yo sabia que eso no significaba nada, era el hecho que le habia mentido, le menti diciendole que no lo amaba, que todo habia sido una farsa, que eso nunca tubo que haber sucedido.

Involuntariamente cerre los ojos y comencé a corresponder esos suaves labios, el inocente beso no pasaba de ser eso, un beso, pero de pronto pense en el, en Len.

Me pidio permiso para profundisar el beso, yo acepte.

Recorde las tantas veces me me dedico una sonrisa, que yo se la correspondi, al igual que las tantas veces que le correspondi los besos que compartiamos, los dos.

Senti como unos brazos me rodeaban y me estrechaban en un abrazo. Casi por inercia, le rodee el cuello. Len… susurre en mi mente.

Pero, algo andaba mal, esos no eran los labios los cuales estaba acostumbrada a probar

Abri los ojos temerosa, y me lleve una gran sorpresa, no era el, no era Len.

(((((((((((((((((LP))))))))))))))))

Todo a mi alrededor se habia opacado, no solo era la pena que me rodeaba, si no también el hecho de que lloveria, un gran manto gris cubrio la ciudad, mientras cristalinas gota cain y la cubrian el su totalidad.

En mis pensamientos solo estaba ella. Estaba tan undido en mis pensamientos que no podia, o no queria, escuchar a Horo Horo, el cual hablaba y parloteaba como siempre.

Como pude ser tan estupido al no darme cuenta que algo estaba mal, talvez en algun momento lo hice, pero no me atrevi a preguntar, quizas le pregunte, pero conociéndola, no me respondió. Me dolieron aquellas palabras que menciono " crees que estoy mintiendo, si me conoces tan bien como dices deberias saber que no lo hago"

Y que tal si es cierto, si no la conosco tanto como digo, si no quiero aceptar la realidad escapando de sus palabras?

No, no puede ser, yo la conosco, ese brillo en sus ojos me decia una cosa totalmente diferente al significado de sus palabras. Pero por que? Por que me miente?

La mano de Horo sobre mi hombro me saco de mis pensamientos arrojandome a la realidad.

-estas bien?- me pregunto calmadamente

-por que habria de no estarlo?- le conteste separando se mano de mi hombro.

-no por nada, solo que en la manana re gane en la pelea y tu quieres aceptarlo- me contesto bacilante.

No comente nada.

-bueno ya basta de rencores, por que no vamos a la cocina por un vaso de le…

Dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación que estaba frente a nosotros, que para desgracia mia no estaba vacia.

Me corazon se paro por completo y senti una ventisca fria escabullirse por mi cuerpo, congelando todo a su paso. Sentia hielos gigantes en la espalda, era algo que nunca habia sentido en lo mas minimo. Mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron ligeramente.

Sentia la mirada de Horo Horo sobre mi esperando mi reaccion, la cual nunca llego, me quede estatico no sabia que hacer, te mire y alli estabas tu, mirandome, vi tus ojos y en ese momento ya no necesite mas explicaciones. Baje la cabeza ocultando mis ojos entre mi pelo.

-jeje hola chicos- escuche la nerviosa vos de Yoh.

eh, ejem lo, sentimos no queriamos interrumpir.- escuche decir a Horo mientras me jalaba del brazo para irnos mas no me movi ni un centímetro.

Len sera mejor que nos vayamos' escuche que me hablaban al oido.

No ise caso a su voz y me safe de su apretón.

Camine decidio sin mirarte, hacia la puerta que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación queria salir de ahí, tenia que salir.

Escuche unos pasos que se acercaban y me llamaban, era Horo.

Seguramente para restregarme en la cara ¨te lo dije¨ pero no queria escuchar nada, no lo necesitaba, después de ver lo que vi, no me cabia duda de que… te perdi.

AP

Estupida, estupida estupida! Me repetia una y otra vez, tenia tantas ganas de decirle la verdad, pero asi seria mejor, que creeyera que lo olvidaste, haber si talvez, encuentras la felicidad en la mentira y el engaño.

Me quede ahí, viendo el tapisado de piso, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Mi cabello cubria mis ojos, los cuales tenian una expresión de triztesa, no queria que el la viera. Apretaba mis puños cada vez con mas fuerza, los cuales estrujaban mi corto vestido, no podia evitar sentirme asi, tan culpable, y a la vez una inocente victima del amor.

-estas bien annita- escuche como Yoh me preguntaba con un dejo de preocupación.

-"no, no lo estoy"

CoNtINuAra…

#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#

Seh seh seh ya se que prometi que lo subiria mas rapido, pero la compu se me dano y no lo pude subir para la fecha que tenia en mente.

Pero aquí esta, mas vale tarde que nunca no, bueno lo importante es que no le he abandonado y seguire escribiendo mientas me quede imaginación. Bueno gracias a todas esas personitas que han seguido este fic. Recuerden que esto va especialmente para ustedes T T

Pero hay algunas personitas que si voy a mencionar.

Inu-g: Gracias por tu review espero que sigas la historia… (no es una petición es una advertencia) n-n, espera con ansias el fic que estas asiendo de inuyasha!

anna15: huuyy espero continues pronto el fuic de len-anna-yoh. Esta muy bonito!

Hasta el proximo cap… matta ne!

Caprica…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, perdon por la tardanza esta vez si que me pase pero estaba esperando una opinión que nunca llego (…) bueno vamos a lo nuestro, aquí les dejo con el cap 4 de historia de dos espero les guste ya esta llegando el final y creanme que tomare en cuenta lo que me dejen en sus reviews u.n asi que tengo las puertas abiertas para todos ellos, bueno disfruten!

Cap 4

Los segundos se hacen minutos, los minutos son horas, las horas son eternas y los dias seran peores. La culpa no me cabe, y pensar que lo pude haber evitado. Tenia opciones, pero ninguna me parecian posibles, o vivir con la culpa, o hacerlo sin el amor. Al parecer, el destino a organizado un complot en mi contra ya que… tendre que vivir con las dos.

Las cosas que pasan por seguir al corazon

"jamas pense que fueras a dejarte llevar por los demas, que te dejarias vencer porque simplemente le debes a esa familia, porque tienes miedo de salir y vivir, porque eres incapas de decirle a Yoh que no lo amas! Estas aterrada Anna!. "

Si estaba aterrada y aun lo estoy, asustada de vivir, cohibida de mis propios sentimientos, sentenciera de muerte para mi corazon.

Por eso no me dejaba llevar por el, pero me canse, y me deje llevar por lo sentimientos que tanto tiempo me retenian apartada del mundo, pero al final pudo mas la razon que el corazon, el corazon no piensa, el corazon es indefenso cuando entregas su amor sin proteccion, cuando lo entregas todo sin pensar las consecuencias, y eso es fatal.

Quiza me estoy culpando sin razon, talvez no tenga opcion y este haciendo lo correcto.

Es gracioso, los sentimientos no vienen con instrucciones, tienes que aprender a usarlos sin importar la situación, lo que realmente importa son las consecuencias. Y como se supone que haga lo que según yo es lo correcto, sin herir a otras personas? Eso es imposible, en estos asuntos del corazon nadie sobrevive sin por lo menos haber sufrido una vez en la vida, yo, yo he sufrido muchas veces, tambien he disfrutado, pero aun asi no veo nada bueno en ella.

La felicidad solo se alcanza cuando tienes todo lo que en la vida has deseado, falso, eso es falso porque siempre vas a estar queriendo algo en la vida, nunca vas a parar de desear nuevas metas o cosas, por cualquier lado del que lo mires la felicidad solo se alcanza cuando has conocido a "tu otra parte" en pocas palabras a la persona a la que amas, y quieres estar con ella el resto de tu vida. Pero que pasa si no es asi, si no es posible porque no puedes dejar sola a otra persona a quien quieres? Bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Volteo mi vista con pesadez hacia un lado, para verme reflejada en el espejo que yacía a un lado de la ventana, que gracias a esta se podian apreciar los debiles reflejos que provenían del sol el cual era tapado por grandes nubes.

Vaya que me sorprendi, nunca me habia visto tan bulnerable, tan… triste

Suspire, ya ni fuerzas me quedaban para hacerlo, solo eran sentimientos retenidos que salian de la forma mas lamentable posible. Me mire una vez mas, recostada a la pared abrazandome del frio viento, mire hacia la ventana que me protegia de la tempestad que se aproximaba, y cuanto menos me lo esperaba la lluvia se desato mojando todo a su paso, quien decidiera caminar en esta lluvia debia estar loco.

Sentia como una inmensa paz me envolvia al ver una gota caer tras otra, me hipnotizaba totalmete con el constante goteo que estas producian al estrellarse contra el vidrio.

Estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta que una figura salia rapidamente de la casa, solo lo hice al verla acercarse a la salida de la casa totalmente empapada.

-Len- pronuncie débilmente al verlo doblar en la esquina.

Acerque mi mano y tocando el frio vidrio-perdoname- susurre mientas deslisaba mi mano y mi cabeza se recostaba en el marco de la vertana, viendo como mi repiracion empañaba un pedaso del vidrio.

No recuerdo que algo me hubiera afectado tanto. Esto no deberia estar pasando, pero pasa y es inevitable tratar de pararlo de olvidarme de todo de no sentir nada, de no amar.

Esto es patetico, rayos no se que hacer, si tan solo no tuvieracorazon todo fuera mas sencillo.

Escucho débiles golpes detrás de la puerta, no tengo que preguntar para saber quien es, un suspiro sale de mi boca empañando nuevamente el vidrio. Lentamente me alejo de la ventan y me dirijo al futon, lo destiendo, me acuesto y me tapo con las cobijas mientras escucho los golpes nuevamente. No puedo responder

-a annita, estas despierta?- escucho decir a mi prometido y cierro los ojos para que piense que duermo no tengo deseos de hablar y mucho menos con el.

-estas bien- nuevamente el silencio

-bu bueno yo pense q talvez querias bajar a cenar.

Claro lo unico q necesito es vida social

Nuevamente un suspiro de derrota sale de m i boca. La puerta se abre lentamente dejando que el frio se cole por ella , tiemblo al contacto de este con mi cuerpo.

Pasos lentos se hacen presentes en la habitación. Trato de ser lo mas convincente posible.

Siento su presencia muy cerca de mi, al igual que su mano acariciar mi mejilla y acomodar mi cabello dejando ver mi rostro- buenas noches annita- le escucho decir al mismo tiempo que besa dulcemente una de mis mejillas.

Se retira cerrando la puerta delicadamente. Una silenciosa lagrima recorre mi mejilla perdiendose entre mis labios para asi parar su recorrido de infinito dolor.

FLASHBACK…

La brisa soplaba suavemente sobre las copas de los arboles, se podia sentir el refrescante aroma de las flores de sakura revoloteando al compas del viento, las hojas empesaban a caer, se acercaba el otoño. Le gustaba esa epoca, no hacia calor y las ventiscas de viento se empesaban a sentir, le encantaba ver a los arboles despojarse de sus hojas y a las flores danzar al ritmo del viento, era simplemente la mejor epoca del año.

El canto de los pajaros le aviso que ya era tiempo de salir, el sol cegándole los ojos lo obligaba a levantarse. Estaba ansioso de verla, queria mostrarle algo.

-que pasa?

-estas ocupada?

-por que

-esque… queria que vieras algo- el chico la vio con ojos suplicantes.

-vamos Len dime de una vez

-solo puedo decir que te va a encantar.

-que fastidio esta bien pero que sea rapido- como poder resistirse a esos bellisimos ojos suyos?

El sonrio satisfecho.

* * *

-ya llegamos? 

-casi

-(suspiro)

-pasa algo?- pregunto mirandola.

-no nada- le contesto volviendo a su pose inexpresiva.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos mas hasta llegar a un inmenso portal con las puertas abiertas de par en par.

-y ahora?

-cierra los ojos

-que!

-me escuchaste, o que acaso no confias en mi?

La chica lo miro a los ojos, claro que si confiaba en el pero por que se comportaba asi?

Alzo la vista hasta el arco del portal, enredaderas lo cubrian y tras ellas se podia apreciar el bello decorado que esta tenia. Era como una obra de arte cubierta por la crueldad de los años.

-tu sabes que si- le respondio bajando la mirada.

-bien entonces- se acerco a ella por detrás y le cubrio los ojos con sus manos- entremos-

Caminaron entre los arboles el la llevaba de las manos para que no se cayera confiando de que ella no abriera los ojos.

Anna podia sentir todo a su alrededor, los pajaros, el viento y el ruido que hacian los arboles al ser movidos por este. Sentia una paz interna, una paz calida, a pesar del viento que a esas horas pasaba. Los arboles parecian brindarle una extraña sación de confianza.

-que es este lugar?

-que crees que es?

-Len!- le contesto con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba esa clase de respuesta, y eso el lo sabia bien.

-vamos Anna dime- le dijo algo divertido, le encantaba verla asi.

-arg que fastidio, bueno, parece un parque, con muchos arboles o algo AAAHHH

La rubia habia tropesado con alguna rama imprudente, ya que aun tenia los ojos cerrados.

-tranquila, te tengo- dijo el sosteniendola fuerte abrazandola contra si para que no pueda ver nada- no abras los ojos

Ella se aferro a el tratando de no caerse.

-que haces acaso quieres que me caiga?- pregunto en voz baja.

-claro que no, lo siento.

-esta bien, pero ten mas cuidado- hablo mas seria pero con un poco de nerviosismo por la cercania entre ambos.

-no te preocupes, no volvera a pasar- contesto con un susurro muy cerca de ella, haciendole erizar la piel, y tratando de voltearse para que no notara el evidente sonrrojo que debia tener. El solo se limito a separarla un poco comprovando que sus ojos siguieran cerrados.

Al voltearse se dio cuenta que tenia un problema.

-rayos

-que?

-no abras lo ojos

-q-que haces

Len paso un brazo de Anna por su cuello, luego se inclino un poco y la cargo en brazos lo cual la impresiono de sobremanera y sin poder evitarlo abrio los ojos y con el otro brazo lo rodeo por el cuello y seacercandose masa el. Ella no se esperaba eso. El rio por lo bajo.

-que es tan gracioso?- pregunto lanzandole una mirada fulminanate.

-nada… pero abriste los ojos.- le contesto acercandose a ella y juntando su frente con la suya, para que asi ella no pudiera ver mas aya. Se quedaron asi por largo rato. Dios hace tanto tiempo que no veia esos hermosos ojos ambar tan cerca, le parecian eternos, un gran misterio que ella queria descifrar. Sentia raras sensaciones cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos. Se sonrrojo levemente y cerro los ojos nuevamente.

Como regañarlo por mostrarle tan hermoso espectáculo? Ademas no sabia que decir. El se quedo un rato mas ahí, contemplandola, ese sonrrojo sobre su piel blanca la hacia ver encantadora, sus largas pestañas daban un toque delicado y sus rasgos finos y alargados le hacian ver sumamente hermosa.

Se dio cuenta que se habia quedado mas que embombado. Aunque debia aceptar que algo le perturbaba, el no sabia si era la forma de actuar de Anna o talvez el lo estaba imaginando, pero se habia comportado extraño los ultimos dias, por mas que quisiera negarlo, le preocupaba.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de la rubia la cual sentia su mirada penetrante clavada en ella, y eso la estremecia mas de lo normal.

-que pasa ya llegamos?

-Espera debemos bajar-

-que?- la itako no se habia percatado que estaban frente a un pequeño declive el cual el menor de los Tao salto sin aviso alguno, tratando de no hacerlo tan bruscamente.

Ella solo cerro los ojos fuertemente hasta que escucho la voz de su acompañante.

-ya los puedes abrir- susurro suavemente en su oido lo cual le pudo la piel de gallina. Ella abrio los ojos y se deleito con el bello paisaje que le ofrecia aquel lugar.

Habia arboles por donde quiera que mirara, eran altos, seguramente en verano tapaban el cielo y daban una sombra exquisita, pero no ahora, ahora que se acercaba el otoño la gran mayoria tenia pocas hojas y con ellas el color clasico del otoño, marron.

-este lugar es hermoso- dijo al mismo tiempo que el la bajaba lentamente.

El piso estaba cubierto por largas alfombras marron y naranja.

Las hojas caidas por el viento adornaban el humedo suelo, dejando a los arboles descubiertos el invierno no estaba proximo a llegar, al parecer era el unico lugar donde los arboles se despojaban de sus hojas a temprana estacion.

-si es cierto- escucho decir al menor de lo Tao y salio de su trance momentaneo.

Se giro para verle pero no pudo pronunciar palabra ya que el hablo primero.

-vamos aun hay mas-

-pero ya es tarde-

-y que importa?- contesto simplemente esbozando una sonrisa como si de un niño pequeño se tratara

-pero…- ignorando su comentario la tomo de la mano y empezaron a andar.

El iba en frente de ella, guiandola con paso tranquilo hacia aquello que deseaba mostrarle, por ese interminable camino de arboles, los cual miraba admirada. Algunos si tenian sus hojas, pero el color era del otoño, dandole a los rayos del sol hermosos colores cuando pasaban a travez de ellas.

La itako seguia preguntandose porque no se habia negado, terminando haciendole caso al el. Ella sabia que por mas que se negara, el era demasiado testarudo para dejarse vencer, ademas su sonrisa lo ayudaba mucho. Suspiro cansada, baya que si habia cambiado, antes nadie era capaz de hacer tal cosa, dejarle sin palabras.

Nuevamente la debilidad, su debilidad. Si debia aceptarlo, el causaba aquello, que se le herisara la piel, que cayara sin razon, y el sentirse vulnerable, el sentirse enamorada.

Tuvo grandes deseos de abrazarlo, sin ningun motivo especial, solo abrazarlo, pero algo se lo impedia, muchas cosas en realidad. Se sintio frustrada recordando las constantes torturas que pasaba cada noche al revivir aquello que no deseaba que la mataba, la culpa.

Bajo la mirada hasta posarla en la mano de el sujetando la suya. Sentia la calidez con la que tomaba su mano y de un momento a otro se encontro caminando con alguien que no era su prometido, es mas, no tenia ningun tipo de relacion con esa persona. Repentinamente se vio alarmada y se solto, se quedo ahí viendolo. El volteo y pregunto que pasaba.

Anna solo lo vio directamente a los ojos, los cuales la miraban con confusion pidiendo una explicación. De nuevo sus ojos, esos bellisimos ojos ambar aquel destello que la tranquilizaba, lo hacia nuevamente provocando asi que se olvidara toda perturbación y aquello que la torturaba.

Por fin lo sabia, esa persona no era cualquier persona, era de quien estaba enamorada.

-Anna… pasa algo?- pregunto nuevamente-

-no, es solo que ya no quiero caminar, a donde vamos?- puso como excusa cruzandose de brazos

El la miro incredulo y bacilo, se volteo mirando hacia en frente, luego a ella-

-no me digas que ya te cansaste? Pregunto divertido

-de lo que me canse es de tu actitud, ya dime a donde vamos!- contesto perdiendo la paciencia.

-baya, no sabia que fueras tan curiosa, querida Anna-dijo acercandose

-uno aprende cosas nuevas cada dia no?- respondio mirandolo sin quitar su fria expresión

-bueno ya lo veras, no seas impaciente- dijo con un susurro tomandole ambas manos. La guio hasta un lugar detrás de ellos en donde los arboles desaparecian formando un camino.

La rubia solo seguia sus movimientos algo irritada.

-Len basta di… - no termino ya que con un sutil movimiento la giro hacia un lado mostrandole asi lo que tantas ansias le habia querido mostrar. Ella se quedo sin palabras al ver aquel bello lugar, el cual sus ojos le regalaban la dicha de ver.

El lugar era simplemente hermoso, no podia negar que estaba fascinada, su expresión lo demostraba. Al parecer se trataba de un pequeña plaza, tenia una fuente que dejeba caer la cristalina y fria agua con elegancia y resplandor. Los arboles se habian despojado de sus hojas totalmente, al igual que los anteriores, adornando el suelo con ellas.

El viento soplaba haciandolas revolotear en el interior del lugar dejandolas caer en el frio piso de cemento. A un lado de la fuente se encontraba una desolada banca, la cual con el pasar de los años se iba volviendo mas y mas vieja, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un bello adorno para el dichoso lugar. Al final de todo aquel espectáculo habian largas escaleras que señalaban el final del parque y llevaban a una plaza mas grande, totalmente despojada de los arboles, donde se podian observar niños jugando. Una fuente mucho mas grande que la anterior, se ubicaba en el centro de esta, dandole asi el toque final a ese bellisimo paisaje que le ofrecia su joven acompañante.

-es muy hermoso- dijo en un suspiro casi inaudible hasta para ella, dirijiendose hacia donde se encontraba aquella fuente que tenia en frente. El chico la miro satisfecho con una pequeña sonrisa dirijida a ella, pero se detuvo cuando observo algo que le dio una idea, asi que se encamino a aquel lugar, alejandose asi de ella.

La itako se habia acercado lo suficiente a la fuente como para ver su reflejo en el agua callendo y en el fondo de esta. La fuente era mediana, tenia dos grandes tinas de cemento la mas pequeña encima de la otra, separadas por una columna y al final de esta el agua caia llenando las tina una y otra vez. .Parecia encantada mientras se recargaba en el ovalado borde de la fuente y veia el agua caer salpicando pequeñas gotas fuera de esta.

Monedas de poco valor se reflejaban en el fondo, ese lugar tuvo que haber sido muy visitado penso tristemente al ver a su alrededor y no ver mas que arboles en otoño y el viento tomando el lugar de las almas de aquellos que alguna vez visitaron aquel lugar.

Penso por un momento que su situación era similar, estaba abandonado a alguien en quien confiaba y habia depositado sus ilusiones por otra persona, en la cual nuevos sentimientos crecian y eran guardados con el. Sonrio tristemente observando su reflejo. Como era posible que estaba destruyendo a su antiguo amor? A su amigo, dejandolo tan solitario como ese lugar. Pero no pudo evitar pensar como otra persona la hacia inmensamente feliz. Una sonrisa cruzo por sus labios al recordarlo, a el.

De pronto se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola. Quitando la mirada del agua por un instante observo todo a su alrededor pero por mas que lo buscaba no lo encontraba. Se dio vuelta con la ezperanza que estuviera ahí, pero nada. Y empezo a caminar, buscandolo por todos lados .

-Len donde estas no es gracioso!- dijo tratando de no aparentar preocupación.

Escucho un golpe sordo detrás de ella el cual le erizo la piel. Se volteo rapidamente para ver de que se trataba, pero solo encontro mas hojas secas. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al sentir como era abrazada por detrás, antes de poder volver a su posición anterior.

-me has asustado- musito en un susurro reprochandole, con ese tono particular adornandole sus mejillas. El rio por lo bajo acercandose mas a ella aspirando su embriagante perfume, era mas que tentador, ese encanto era mas que irresistible para el.

Cerro los ojos y solto un suspiro de todo ese aire que habia contenido, haciendola estremecer aun mas.

-gracias- dijo en un tono algo timido, nada usual en ella. El la miro extrañado.

-gracias? –dijo confundido el menor de los Tao acercandose para verle mejor.

-por que lo dices?- pregunto nuevamente. Ella lo miro por el rabillo del ojo con la sombra de una sonrisa.

- no importa- contesto alejando su mirada de el.

-como que no importa?- dijo haciendo una ademan de querer voltearla para poder mirarla, pero ella fue mas rapida, sujetando sus manos para no romper ese abrazo, estrechandolo mas hacia ella.

-eso no importa… solo gracias- respondio acurrucandose entre sus brazos, buscando calor que necesitaba ya que la brisa se hacia mas fria a medida que la tarde avanzaba.

-bien, entonces de nada-dijo acercandose a ella dandole un suave beso en la mejilla.

La ternura que habia en ese contacto provoco que se estremeciera y que su corazon latiera mas rapido convirtiendo ese leve carmin en un rojo intenso. El sentir la respiración del shaman tan cerca suyo la incitaba a no despertar de aquel sueño que la consumia. Su aroma era igual que su presencia, penetrante pero a la vez muy agradable y reconfortante. Era un aroma que la endormecia totalmente y la hacia quedarse en esos brazos.

Trato sin éxito de escoder su sonrrojo, pero ese pequeño detalle no pasaba por alto ante los ojos del shaman, el cual le gustaba lo que veia. Tener semejane belleza entre sus brazos era algo inexplicable, algo que lo llenaba, era una sensación de paz.

De pronto recordo que queria entregarle algo.

La solto por un momento para buscarlo .

-que pasa?- pregunto algo desorientada mirandolo.

-nada es solo que te queria dar algo- respondio tomando su mano y depositando una pequeña flor color rosa. Era delicada parecia que apenas se habia abierto al mundo. Sonrio dulcemente al olerla.

- la ultima flor de primavera, extraño no? – escucho decir al shaman, el cual la miraba embelesado. Ella era como esa flor, no florecio hasta el otoño, y cuando por fin desperto no habia nadie, todas las flores habian caido tiempo atrás. Por suerte hay estaba el, queria protegerla, queria estar con ella, para siempre. Todo eso lo lleno de ternura.

Desvio la mirada sintiendose incomoda por su vista fija en ella.

-aceptala, es un regalo- dijo acercandose nuevamente.

-gracias respondio suavemente llevando sus manos hasta su pecho con la flor en ellas.

El tomo su cara entre sus manos haciendo que lo mirara.

-no te preocupes princesa, siempre estare aquí, contigo.- le dijo mirandola fijamente con una tierna sonrisa, aquellas que solo el le regalaba, las que solo ella podia ver.

Se quedo contemplandola por un largo tiempo, no podia evitarlo. Sus hermosas perlas negras lo miraban esperanzadas con un brillo encantador, su piel palida hacia un hermoso contraste con ese leve carmin en sus mejillas hacian . Sus cabellos dorados caian con gracia un poco mas debajo de sus hombros, todo eso la hacian ver como una doncella, un angel mas que nada.

-espero me perdones por pecar nuevamente, pero debes comprender, es inevitable.- después de dichas palabras, se acerco aun mas a ella desapareciendo el espacio que habia entre ellos, uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso.

Disfruto aquello que no habia provado hace mucho tiempo, en un suave beso. La abrazo delicadamente atrayendola hacia el y rodeando su estrecha cintura para hacer contacto entre sus cuerpos. Ella permanecio con los ojos cerrados disfrutando tanto como el, correspondiendo a la muestra de cariño que le demostraba el menor de los Tao, en verdad lo deseaba.

Se separaron por un instante y ella lo miro fijamente con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que le expresaba todo, en verdad se sentia dichoso por ser el unico que podia ver tan envidiable gesto. Sujeto sus manos tomando la pequeña flor que se encontraba en su interior, colocandola con delicadeza entre los rubios cabellos de la chica.

-si sabes que pecas, entonces por que?- pregunto la itako, esperando su respuesta.

-por que quiera o no soy humano y tengo debilidades, tengo sueños y esperanzas imposibles, tengo deseos e inquietudes, pero mas que nada tengo lo mas preciado que un hombre puede tener, te tengo a ti.- respondio con simpleza.

-si tus palabras son ciertas entonces no te disculpes, porque yo tambien estoy pecando, y por mas que me remuerda la conciencia, no me arrepiento.- le dijo con su mirada fija.

El no respondio solo la acerco nuevamente volviendola a besar, porque solo con eso entenderia que en verdad le importaba, que se preocupaba y que nada le podia hacer cambiar de opinión.

La itako sintio como un toque de electricidad le cruzara el cuerpo de su estomagohasta las puntas de sus cabellos revolviendo todo en ella. Y no necesito mas explicaciones. Lo rodeo por el cuello hasta que sus brazos le permitieron dejar el menor espacio entre ellos. Dejando volar todos sus sentimentios y deseos de tenerlo cerca. Sentia su calor, sentia todo su cariño rodearla. El lamio levemente sus labios para que los abriera y le dejara provar una vez mas de aquel dulce nectar que lo embriagaba, del que necesitaba.

Ella acepto sin reclamos dejando escapar un poco de aire al mismo tiempo. Necesitaba respirar, pero no mas que a el. El beso continuo sin interrupciones. Ninguno de los dos sentia frio alguno. Ambos se recostaron en un arbol sin ninguna intencion de separarse.

Anna que estaba de espaldas a la cortesa de este no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomoda pero no desiso el beso hasta que un fuerte viento soplo contra su cuerpo haciendola estremecer, acercandose mas a el refugiandose en su pecho. El lo acepto sin protestar, teniendo por consuelo de que la tendria cerca, con el.

- yo…

-tranquila, esta bien- dijo dulcemente, abrazandola fuertemente.

Ella solo se recosto en el y cerro los ojos, abrazandolo, compartiendo su calor.

Ya no lo importaba el tiempo, no le importaba que su conciencia le repitiera constantemente que esto estaba mal, ya nada importaba.

El viento soplo fria e incansable esa tarde. Una tentadora oportunidad para los jóvenes de permanecer juntos, abrazados.

Ambos se encontraban sentados a los pies de uno de los pocos arboles que aun permanecian con hojas, las cuales daban algo de sombra de los pocos rayos de la tarde.

El shaman estaba recostado en la cortesa del grueso arbol, mientras abrazaba a la itako la cual a su vez se recostaba en el dejandose a brazar sintiendo una sensación de cariño y ternura que jamas penso tener.

Aspirar su aroma cada vez que el viento soplaba, era deleitante. Sus rubios cabellos se movian al mismo compas de este. Una melancolica sonrisa se formo en sus labios, talvez ellos nunca volverian a tener una oportunidad como esta de estar juntos. Talvez los grandes espiritus se apiadaron de ellos y les permitieron disfrutar de un solo momento de paz, no lo sabia, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que quisiera pasar el resto de su vida, con ella.

En su mente habia perturbación, confusion y ansiedad, pero debia mantenerse en calma si es que realmente deseaba estar con el.

-ya, dime lo que me tengas que decir - dijo ella en voz baja sin siquiera inmutarse en mirarlo.

- que, ya te quieres ir?- respondio de la misma manera.

-no yo… tengo que irme-dijo sin ninguna emocion en su voz.

-esta bien, es tarde- dijo tratando de pararse pero ella lo detuvo mirandolo fijamente.

-que pasa- volvio a decir

-que es lo que me tienes que decir- insistio- se que no me trajiste hasta aquí solo para mostrarme este lugar, o si?- continuo mientras lo miraba.

-y tu como

-eres muy predecible- lo interrumpio sorprendiendole con la respuesta.

-baya que si eres impaciente- dijo recostandose en el arbol sin ninguna intencion de levantarse, asi como de responderle.

-y puedo serlo aun mas-dijo acercandose con una mirada amenazante. El abrio lentamente los ojos y sonrio.

-enserio?

-no me obligues-

-no lo hare, se de lo que eres capas de hacer, pero seras persuasiva?

-bien, si no me lo vas a decir mejor dejo de perder mi tiempo-contesto enojada separandose.

-espera, a donde vas- dijo tomandole la mano y acercandola nuevamente- no te enojes- le dijo en un susurro y ojos suplicantes- solo jugaba-siguio mientras la acercaba aun mas abrazandola tiernamente.

-sabes que no me gustan esa clase de "juegos"- contesto algo irritada, pero correspondiendole el abrazo.

-eso es lo que lo hace divertido- le dijo riendo por lo bajo sabiendo el efecto que causaba en la itako.

-mejor habla de una vez- lo miro amenazante.

-esta bien- dijo separandola un poco y mirandola a sus ojos – Anna yo estaba pensando, en realidad, desearia que tu.

La itako se adelanto al shaman leyendole la mente. Y lo que encontro en verdad que la sorprendio, a pesar de que ella habia leido sus pensamientos varias veces, nunca penso que el fuera capas de decircelo. Esto la puso nerviosa y el miedo nuevamente la domino.

Lo abrazo fuertemente tratando de alejar esos sentimientos de ella. Sin poder evitar de que el se diera cuenta de ello.

-pasa algo?- pregunto algo confundido.

-nada es que…-

-bueno creo que no valdra la pena decirtelo, pero lo hare de todas formas- contesto sabiendo de antemano que ella habia leido su mente- desearia que vinieras conmigo Anna, quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida, realmente lo deseo.

-yo- dijo la itako mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-que pasa?- pregunto el menor de los Tao tratando de verle.

-tengo que irme- dijo separandose rapidamente.

-que?- susurro el chico tratando de comprenderla -dije algo malo?-

-lo siento ya es tarde- dijo como excusa alejandose mientras se paraba con sutileza

-pero-

El paro en seco comprendiendo a donde queria llegar la itako con su actitud.

-ya veo- susurro por lo bajo

-que?- pregunto la rubia

-nada, adelantate yo me quedare aquí un rato, ademas nos podrian ver- le respondio con simpleza con algo de reproche.

Ella se le quedo mirando, estaba parada a unos pasos de el. Lo miro como diciendole "pero que dices quiero que me acompañes"

-lo siento- murmuro el mientras miraba hacia el suelo el cual comenzaba a secarse por la llegada del otoño.

La itako solo se acerco, se arrodillo mirandolo a los ojos y le tomo la cara entre las manos para que la mirara. Antes de que el se diera cuenta le habia plantado un fugaz beso. Eso lo dejo desorientado, ahora que le estaba diciendo?

-estupido, que estas diciendo?- le dijo sorprendiendolo con voz suave y una pequeña sonrisa.

-por que no me contestas?- pregunto tratando de no aparentar su confusion.

-el tiempo.

-el tiempo?

-si, el tiempo lo respondera todo, ten paciencia- respondio con un susurro sonriendole nuevamente, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con suavidad.

El comprendio que aun no era tiempo de ese tipo de decisiones y solo le dedico una tierna sonrisa que hiso sentir mejor a la itako. Ella quiso solo por esta vez no arruina este magnifico encuentro, asi acercandose a el y susurrandole algo al oido se dejo abrazar quedandose con al unos minutos mas, unos minutos los cuales al destino no le importo cobrar despues, ya que ambos disfrutaron la compania del otro como lo deseaban.

El viento soplo nuevamente anunciando el comienzo de la tarde para ese dia. Las hojas se deslisaron por el aire mientras que las almas se reunian en ese parque abandonado como lo solian hacer a menudo.

Desde ese dia las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera evitarlo, el destino tenia preparado algo mas para ambos.

* * *

Abrio la puerta y a si mismo como la abrio la cerro con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitio. Mojado se recosto en la puerta tratando de recuperar las fuerzas y el aliento que perdio tratando de quitar de su mente lo que le perturbaba. El cansancio no le permitio llegar mas lejos que al gran salon de esa mansión, agotado y lastimado, se tumbo en el sofa dejandose caer pesadamente. 

Coloco una mano en su frente y trato de cerrar los ojos para asi poder descansar, o por lo menos tratar de olvidarse del dolor que lo agobiaba. Sabia que no lo lograria pero su desesperación era mas grande que su dolor. Asi que se quedo dormido pidiendo que todo eso haya sido una pesadilla, una mentira.

* * *

Bueno que les parecio? Les agradesco mucho por todos aquellos que me dejaron sus reviews arigato! En especial a SHIRAZE TAO ASAKURA(muchas gracias por tu review, no te preocupes ya veras que si leeran tu fic) y a lintu asakura ( respondiendo a tu pregunta, claro que va a ser lenxanna es que le tuve que ponerle algo de maldad, jeje bueno ya te daras cuenta al final y veras que tus reviews si valieron la pena) 

Bueno hasta luego matta ne!

…………cp……….


	5. Chapter 5

Konishiwa! Por fin pude subir el 5to capitulo, espero me perdonen por la demora, en serio trato, pero la inspiración es traicionera -.- bueno espero les guste, quede satisfecha, ya se esta terminando! Reviews porfa!

Aclaracion: Shaman King no me pertenece, ni aunque intente sobornar a su creador, TT.TT yo solo lo alquilo e invento un sin numero de locuras, bueno mejor me callo y empiesen a leer! n/n

HISTORIA DE DOS

CAP 5

by cp…

Frio, nada mas eso. No puedo sentir calor aunque este sudando, no puedo sentir perdon aunque sea necesario. Correr eso hago? Pero de que huyo, de ella? O acaso de mi mismo? De mis errores, del dolor? Sentir dolor no me era permitido, tampoco enamorarme, no ser debil. Falle, y fue un error fatal. Agujas, son esas? Agua en finas gotas caen en mi piel. Siento como sangro al contacto de cada una, me golpean sin compasion, y no corro por ello, si no por alejarme de lo que me quema de lo que me destruye y hace sentir miserable y perdedor de una batalla que nunca luche, que nunca mori, pero sigo agonisando, con dolor, sin poder morir, ni terminar esto, esto que no puedo evitar y me niego a creer que es amor.

Ultimo dia de otoño, no lo se. A quien le importa? Pero mentiria si dejiera que no lo esperaba. Cuanto desea que llegue el invierno, para asi poder olvidar el otoño junto con este sentimiento devastador. Como quisiera olvidarme de todo como ella dijo, quisiera irme y dejarlo todo al destino, como quisiera olvidarla. Pero me es imposible, con esta actitud pesimista, no lograre nada. Talvez sea mejor sufrir en secreto.

El corazon no olvida, sino recuerda y es imposible borrar aquello que esta hecho para quedarse, aquello que fue especial. Al parecer todo se quedara, pues el otoño sigue, desde que algo en mi se rompio, y aunque los dias han pasado sigue sangrando sin compasión. Se que lo seguira haciendo, ya que volvi a ser vulnerable, a dejarme caer, pero eso nadie tiene que saberlo.

Que hare cuando me tenga que separa de ella para siempre? Cuando no la vea mas. Es mejor no pensar en eso, se que dolera, pero no quiero empesar ahora. Me arrepentiria, y eso no lo puedo permitir. No puedo permitir que mi corazon vuelva a sentir amor, no puedo volver a sentir la ternura con la cual mis labios se deleitaban al rozar los suyos. Puedo, pero no quiero. Lo deseo y mas aun lo necesito, pero no lo merezco.

No puedo volver a caer en la tentacion, no de nuevo en la desesperación, no lo hare. No quiero volver a verla, me derrumbaria, me desesperaria por abrazarla, por besarla tan solo una vez mas, claro, eso nadie lo puede saber. Mi unica razon de permanecer aquí era estar con ella, ahora que esa razon se esfumo, me ire, pero no sin antes hacer algo.

Moriria por tocarla, por tocar su suave piel y sus rubios cabellos, moriria por uno de sus besos, eso es seguro. Demonios, aun no se que me ha hecho esa mujer, y me niego a creer que es amor.

Las gotas no sesan ni el latir de mi corazon. Estoy cansado pero sigo corriendo, no se a donde voy, no me interesa solo quiero llegar a algun lado, lejos, y curar mis heridas, las heridas de una batalla que no luche, que nunca mori, pero sigo agonisando con dolor, sin poder morir sin poder perder ni escapar y me niego a creer que es amor. Ironico.

FLASHBACK

El atardecer fue mas frio y oscuro que de costumbre, no habia sombras la luz se extinguio casi por completo. Era una de esas tardes en donde el sol se ocultaba mas rapido de lo normal en donde se desea estar solo. Pensaba un joven chino mientras se dedicaba a pararse del suelo, donde minutos antes estaba meditando, antes de que el idiota de Horo Horo le preguntara si queria ir a algun lugar, molesto le contesto que no, logrando despertar su curiosidad y mente morbosa. Tuvo que gritarle para que lo dejara en paz y asi lograr que se fuera, con el precio de perder la concentración y estar sentado en el gras tratando de recuperarla, sin éxito.

Se rindio entrando a la casa, justo cuando el frio de la tarde se empesaba a sentir. Camino dispuesto a entrar en su alcoba para no salir en un buen tiempo, pero sus planes fueron arruinados cuando al pasar por el pasillo que da a la sala, vio a cierta itako tomando tranquilamente un taza de te, en la pequeña mesa que tenia enfrente. Obviamente, ella no lo vio ya que estaba de espaldas, dandole ventaja a este de obsevarla fijamente. La miro por varios segundos detalladamente. Ya sabia porque Horo Horo no lo queria dejar solo. Su angosta cintura, su brazo apollado en la mesa sosteniendo su cabeza, su rubio cabello, y el leve reflejo del televisor sobre ella, desde ahí tenia una vista mas que perfecta de ella, lo cual hacia que la deseara aun mas. Horo habia salido, lo cual significaba que Yoh y los otros tambien no? Asi que… una maliciosa sonrisa cruzo por sus labios.

Con paso lento y muy cuidadoso se acerco a ella por detrás, tratando de no hacer ningun ruido. Disminuyosu poder espiritual hasta el minimo para no ser detectado. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca se agacho, para cuando esta se percato de su presencia, ya era demasiado tarde. Con un movimiento veloz la rodeo con sus brazos atrayendola hacia el, acercando su rostro al de ella, aspirando su aroma.

-pero que…- exclamo una perturvada itako tratando de safarse.

-que haces?- pregunto el en un susurro cerca de su oreja el cual la hiso estremecer.

-L-Len?- dijo al instante que dejaba de forcejear.

-y dime, quien mas podria ser?- respondio afirmando la duda de la rubia

-que haces, te volviste loco Sueltame!- dijo esta tratando de voltearse.

-no se, talvez- respondio esta vez acercandose mas dandole suavemente un beso en la mejilla y asi iba bajando hasta su cuello.

-Len…ya basta, no creo que sea…- susurro cerrando los ojos.

-Yoh salio, no es cierto?- pregunto mientras sentia a la itako estremecerse entre sus brazos.

-pero- dijo ella tratando débilmente de liberarse, tenia algo importante que decirle.

-pero que?- pregunto el nuevamente en un susurro, que le hizo morderse el labio inferior, de verdad lo deseaba, pero estaba su conciencia en medio.

-pero que?- volvio a preguntar el menor de los Tao mientras la soltaba para que se pudiera voltear.

-es que- se quedo en silencio nuevamente. Se giro para poder verlo- yo- puso sus manos en su pecho- lo siento, no puedo- dijo bajando la cabeza.

El sabia que algo andaba mal y esta era su oportunidad de aclarar las cosas. Sujeto su cara entre sus manos levantandola viendo los hermosos ojos de la sacerdotisa, los cuales mostraban una expresión de confusion.

-que pasa?- pregunto con tono suave el menor de los Tao, acercandose mas a ella.

-quieres saber?- dijo con aun la tristesa en sus ojos, le agarro la cara plantandole un beso en los labios. Esos suaves labios los cuales degustaron, con sorpresa del agradable afecto que le demostraba la itako en esos momentos. El shaman la atrajo mas hacia el abrazandola delicadamente.Lentamente se separo de el esquivando su mirada, mirando hacia su regazo.

-eso es lo que pasa, y por mas que quiera no puedo evitarlo- contesto a su duda, con dolor.

-que casualidad, eso tambien me pasa, y sabes… no quiero evitarlo- le dijo el shaman mientras levantaba delicadamente el rostro de la chica y la miraba a los ojos. Hiso un ademan de querer besarla nuevamente, pero ella giro su cara para evitar el contacto, del que a pesar que deseaba, se negaba a aceptar.

El chico al ver la reaccion de esta, la miro por algunos segundos a los ojos. La chica no pudo mas que aguantar un pequeño lapso de tiempo antes de bajar la mirada.

Se sentia prisionera, entre la espada y la pared, no queria dejarlo ir, pero debia, y eso la estaba matando.

Al contrario de ella, el menor de los Tao, aun seguia sin entender nada, normalmente el sabia lo que la itako queria decir, con tan solo mirarla a los ojos o ver sus gestos, pero ella se habia cerrado totalmente, y el no sabia que hacer. Sin decir mas, se levanto de su asiento junto a ella y se dirigio hacia la puerta. Ya no podia decirle nada, si ella estaba indispuesta, pues el no podia hacer nada. Antes de abrir la puerta escucho que débilmente lo llamaban.

-Len…- escucho en un susurro su nombre y se dio vuelta para ver que deseaba la rubia.

Ella se acerco a el, le tomo la mano, y se puso de puntillas depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios al cual el correspondio sin objetar, solo con algo de confusion.

Sus labios estaban mas calidos y suaves, eso le gustaba. Esos eran los momentos en los cuales el sabia que permanecia enamorado de ella, y que daria cualquier cosa por tenerla a su lado.

Cada vez que lo besaba sentia un molesto cosquilleo por su vientre. Pero porque negarlo, le gustaba, y si asi se sentia el amor, entonces estaba enamorada, y eso era algo que no podia evitar, o talvez no queria evitarlo.

Se separaron, y ella le sonrio dulcemente, cosa que se veia escasamente en sus rostro. El solo la miro y agrego.

-no te entiendo, que es lo que realmente deseas?

-no lo se, el tiempo…

-el tiempo, ya paso mas que suficiente tiempo como para que sepas que hacer, Anna, no puedo aguantarlo mas, acaso no piensas decircelo a Yoh?

-yo, no puedo..

-le amas?

-que?- lo miro incredula a lo que sus oidos escuchaban.

-que si lo am…

No temino ya que la itako le proporcionó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, provocando que girara su cara hacia un lado.

-como te atreves a decir semejante estupidez Tao Len- lo miro con el seño fruncido y dolor en los ojos, con voz seria y un poco alta.

El se volteo y la miro, sonriendo.

-los siento, tienes razon, no debi decir eso-

-claro que no, yo no soy cualquiera- lo dijo aun visiblemente dolida y enojada.

-por eso me gustas tanto- le murmuro muy cerca, con una sonrisa, lo suficiente para ver el nerviosismo en sus ojos.

-callate- le respondio sonrojada

El bacilo y le dio un beso fugaz mientras su cara se tornaba seria.

-tengo que irme-

-lo se- respondio con tristeza oculta la itako cuando percibio la presencia de su prometido.

El chico abrio la puerta tras el y salio al patio trasero. Ella se quedo viendo con tristeza, demonios no pudo decirle nada, talvez, tendria que esperas, talvez no era timpo.

-Annita? Que haces?-pregunto un voz muy familiar para ella

Esbozo una sonrisa melancolica al oirlo, pero la quito al instante para darle la cara.

-Yoh, ya llegaste, compraste lo que te pedi?

-em si, pero que hacias viendo a la puerta?

-esperando a algo que se fue…- murmuro solo para ella.

-que?- pregunto el castaño al no entender lo que su prometida decia.

-nada, ya anda a hacer la cena tengo hambre-

-mm esta bien- contesto alegre el shaman mientras daba vuelta y se dirigia a la cocina.

-Yoh…- escucho su voz y se dirigio hacia ella.

-dime?- contesto a su llamado con una dulce sonrisa.

-yo… nada, olvidalo

-segura?

-si ya anda,

-bien… estas algo rara últimamente, creo que has cambiado, bueno me voy

-si, ojala tenga el valor para decirtelo, pero tu tampoco me dejas- suspiro mientras se recostaba a ver su programa de tv.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Desperte algo agitado incorporandome en un lugar que parecia ser una mansión, no sabia porque habia llegado ahí, talvez necesitaba hablar con alguien, detestaba admitirlo pero no tenia ningun lugar a donde ir. Todo estaba oscuro, al perecer era de madrugada aun ya que la luna se veia brillosa y grande tras la gran ventana que estaba a mi lado, me di cuenta de que habia parado de llover por el gran silencio y las gotas sobrantes que quedaban en la gran ventana situada a unos pasos de mi. Me sente devidamente en el sofa y tome mi cabeza entre mis manos. Tenia un gran dolor de cabeza y me allaba aun mojado. Esto se habia salido de control, por un error.

De pronto escucho una voz muy familiar para mi que me llamaba al otro lado de la puerta. No me moleste en contestar, sabia que entraria de todos modos. Escuche la perilla girar y la puerta se abrio dejando ver a una mujer de unos 24 años, su cabello esmeralda, estaba suelto y usaba una fina bata de seda china, color verde tambien con unos cuantos diseños en ella.

Me miro y me sonrio dulcemente, no supe que decir.

-hola Len, bienvenido.

-hola Jun, yo…

-no te preocupes, esta bien.

Habiamos tenido una discusión hace como una semana. Fue algo fuerte, me sentia avergonzado. Las palabras sobraban pero el tacto no. Ella me advirtió, Anna estaba prohibida, siempre me lo decia, me decia que terminaria hiriéndome a mi mismo, que todo esto solo nos causaria dolor, a ambos. Pero no escuche, yo confiaba en Anna, y lo sigo haciendo, pero mi hermana tenia razon, siempre la tenia, odio cuando pasa eso.

-hermana, no se que decir-dije tratando de no mirarla, y bajar mi cabeza mirando mi regazo.

-entonces no digas nada, y escucha- contesto mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a un lado de mi, en el gran sillon de aquella sala y me cubria los hombros con una manta para aplacar el frio. No hiso nada mas, me extrañó, pero ella sabia que no me gustaba que me sobre protejan.

-Len, eres mi hermano, y a pesar de que a veces no nos entendamos, yo te quiero, y jamas te diria nada para perjudicarte. Yo te entiendo, el amor nos ciega y a veces hacemos las cosas sin pensar pero…

-lo se, y creeme, no sabes cuan arrepentido estoy por no haberte esuchado.

- pero hiciste lo que según tu era lo correcto, seguiste a tu corazon, estoy orgullosa de ti Len…

-estas orgullosa de que me allan traicionado?

-eso paso?

-no lo se, ya no quiero saber nada mas.

-Anna Kyouyama, ella es una buena chica, es decir, siempre me parecio que era una buena chica para ti, se parecen, bueno eso no tiene nada que ver, pero no creo que sea eso lo que alla pasado

- entonces estaba lucinando cuando la vi… olvidalo, no quiero volver a discutir- le dije ya harto de la situación.

-yo tampoco Len pero es necesario que saques lo que tienes dentro.

Silencio. No queria hablar, simplemente eso era lo que sentia, nada, no podia odiarla, ni a ella ni a Yoh, es decir, ellos estan comprometidos y pues…

-no puedo odiarla, es decir ellos estan comprometido y yo- pare en seco, acaso estaba diciendo lo que pensaba? Habia cambiado mas de lo que creia.

-No tienes que odiarla, tu corazon no lo permitiria, Yoh es tu amigo y tu no te puedes dar el lujo de odiarlo por tener algo que le pertenece por derecho.

-Exacto por derecho, acaso ellos eligieron el estar juntos?

-No lo se, el compromiso no se puede anular?

-Según lo que tengo entendido, si

-Entonces no veo el problema, acaso ella…

-No le quiere decir, ni si quiera me a dicho el motivo.

-Le has preguntado?

-Le pregunte si lo amaba.

-Y que te dijo?

-Me abofeteo.

-Rio por lo bajo- baya.

-No le veo la gracia- le dije mirandola como diciendole que esto no era un juego- pero después me dijo que ya no sentia nada por mi, no habia pasado mucho tiempo.

Su semblante se torno serio ante lo ultimo que dije.

-que crees?-le pregunte curioso

-pues, ella tuvo que haber tenido un motivo, es decir nunca le preguntaste el porque?

-si, pero siempre me respondia lo mismo, que ya no sentia lo mismo.

-no veo que es lo que pasa, deberias hablar con ella, uno nunca puede cambiar de opinión de un momento a otro.

-lo se, hermana gracias, quisiera descansar, me podrias dejar solo?

-por su puesto, pero recuerda escucha a tu corazon, o podrias conducirte a la perdicion.

-claro hermana, que hora es?- pregunte no dandole demasiada importancia a su comentario.

-las 1:00 am, deberias dormir un poco, aun que prepare tu cama, por si quieres subir, hasta manana- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-gracias, hasta mañana- susurre solo para que ella pudiera escucharlo.

A pesar de tener una cama con todo el calor que pueda brindarme, decidi quedarme ahí, en el sofa. No me arrope en los minutos, o quiza horas que siguieron, para que?Me quede asi por mucho tiempo, no sabia cuanto, y asi era mejor, de ahora en adelante ya no existiria el tiempo para mi. Mis ojos estuvieron soñando despiertos talvez ilusiones, quiza recuerdos que olvide.

Recorde cuando era nino cuando no sabia que la vida era tan dura, cuando mi mundo era entrenar para enfrentarme al mundo frio e indiferente, al igual que yo. Cuando perdi mi primera batalla con mi amigo y rival, cuando me enfrente a mi padre, cuando me enfrente a mi destino, cuando comenze a vivir, cuando combatí con el mal, que tiempo atrás pense que era yo, cuando me enamore, y cuando me di cuenta de que simpre lo habia estado, luego recuerdo el dolor, la pena y un orgullo que tarde tantos años en forjar, hecho trizas.

Me incorpore nuevamente y justo al lado de mis pies encontre un pequeño tigre de peluche, color amarillo, con ojos expresivos y una graciosa cola. Una pequeña sonrisa se me escabullo por los labios sin poder contener los recuerdos que cuando infante jugaba con este pequeño, que al parecer seguia representando algo para mi.

Luego me quede dormido, con el pequeño juguete de felpa en mis manos. Talvez Jun tenia razon. El hablar mas libremente de mis sentimientos era una experiencia totalmente difrente, y algo costosa. Debo luchar por lograr la paz que mi corazon necesitaba, la paz que solo ella me podia dar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Corre, corre, vamos, mas rapido, vamos debes alcanzarlo, apresurate… no vas a llegar _"si lo hare" _Entonces porque vas tan lento, acaso no quieres alcanzarlo? _"si quiero, pero…"_

Pero que? Talvez te rendiste, lo dejaras a su suerte? No tienes corazon. _"no es cierto, yo no soy asi"_ Y quien lo dice? La reina del hielo en persona, por favor, no me hagas reir, ni siquiera puedes decir la verdad, y me vas a decir que con una mentira lo salvaras? _"no le mentire, ya no mas.."_ y que? Te iras, o te quedaras? Alguien saldra lastimado, aparte de ti lo sabes? _"claro que si, pero no tengo opcion"_ Entonces apresurate, corre mas rapido, o no podras hacer nada, no podras salvarlo _"yo…"_ Lo sabia, tu no quieres a nadie, eres una niñita caprichosa en busca de proteccion por que te diste cuenta que tu mascara de hielo no es suficiente para ti, tienes que llegar, anda vamos!

"_por que demonios no entiendes que duele? Que a cada paso que doy mi cuerpo y mi alma duelen hasta sangrar? Que ya no puedo seguir, que no puedo correr mas, pero, no quiero que el muera y tampoco quiero que el se valla, no soy caprichosa, puedo amar, yo quiero ayudar, acaso no ves que estoy dando lo mejor de mi en esta situación? Nadie me ayuda, estoy solo yo, por que diablos no dejas de restregarme en cara mis errores y me ayudas a saber que hacer ?_

_Ya basta! para! Me duele."_

Tu ya has decidido, que el destino sea el arquitecto de tu futuro, tu no podras hacer nada, todo esta dicho, y sera hecho, antes de que el juicio final se lleve a cabo

Se escucho por ultima vez la voz y todo se volvio negro. Ya no sangraba, no escuchaba nada, la voz que la presionaba parecia haber desaparecido. Solo el infinito silencio.

-ANNA!-

Se escucho un grito, y luego… nada. Sangre, eso era lo que veia y el cuerpo inerte de alguien en el suelo. Corrio, corrio lo mas que pudo para alcanzarlo, y cuando lo hiso contemplo horrorisada con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Su prometido, estaba en el suelo, lleno de sangre, ella lo sujeto y lloro, lloro sin saber el motivo, solo lloro.

-A-Anna- escucho débilmente su nombre.

-Yoh… susurro con lagrimas aun callendo

-no, no te… -pero no termino ya que cayo muerto en sus brazos mientras ella contemplaba atonita.

-no,no YOH!

-NOOO!

Constantes gemidos inundaron la habitación, sus ojos estaban abierto de par en par, sudaba, sentia el sudor recorrerle la frente hasta llegar al cuello. Se toco la frente, una pesadilla, _esa_ pesadilla. Arrugo las sabanas, y miro hacia la ventana. Miro la luna, habia parado de llover, pero el frio quedo para acompañarla esa noche.

-una pesadilla- murmuro. Ella sabia que esto no era una simple pesadilla. Yoh, Yoh estaba muerto, muerto en sus brazos, y le dejo un mensaje, que a menudo olvidaba, pero esa noche, recordaba todo con claridad, "no, no te…." Acaso seria "no te vayas"? Temblo, el frio la cubria de pies a cabeza. Se tapo con las sabanas abrazandose las piernas.

Sabia lo que significaba ese sueño estaba asustada, pero ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer, ya no dudaria mas.

Dirigio su vista nuevamente hacia la ventana y observo las gotas restantes caer del tejado, la luna, estaba llena, un brillante resplandor la cubria, dejando una esplendida vista.

-Len, donde estas- susurro mientras se abrazaba mas fuerte y sus ojos se tornaban tristes y sin vida. Estaba sola, sola por un error, y como en su pesadilla ya no podia continuar con su cuerpo y su alma que a cada paso que daba dolian hasta sangrar. Hasta desmayarse y no poder hacer nada, ni si quiera por ella misma.

-espero que estes bien, Len- dijo ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos que eran sostenidos por sus piernas- yo, no te quiero perder.

La noche escucho su lamento callando, no escucho llanto, ni vio lagrima alguna, se conformo con verla sentada ahí, abrazandose, sola como al principio.

---------------------------------------

REVIEWS -.- se me antojo responder a los reviews XD :

love hao : muchas gracias que bueno que te gusto. A mi tambien me gusto mucho la idea de Yoh, jeje se me ocurrio y pense que seria una buena excusa para el acercamiento de len y ana. Tienes razon cuanto no daria por un acercamiento asi, pero sabes como es Anna ¬ v ¬ pero bien que le gusto. Si, Yoh (aunque no se de cuenta, nunca lo hace -.-) no es el unico que esta sufriendo, es una decisión algo difícil para Ana. Espero que con esto queden las cosas un poquito mas claras de porque Ana no se quiere ir. Luego se aclararan aun mas. Bueno todos dicen mas vale tarde que nunca no? Asi que gracias por tu opinión, espero sigas leyendo y viva el lenxana! TT Espero tu review! a y otra cosa actualiza pronto tus fics! jeje matta ne!

SHIRAZE TAO ASAKURA: si a mi tambien me parecio lindo el flasback y le quise poner algo de tristeza, aquí esta lo que le paso a len y espero que te alla gustado. Y sigas leyendo espero tu review! tambie espero tu fic, actualiza! (esperto servirte de inspiracion XD, no no es cierto escirbes bien esperare) matta ne!

kasiel-16: muchas gracias, que bien que te guste mi fic y como escribo, la verdad me halagan mucho cuando me dicen eso -/- por eso escribo para que la gente de deleite con mis escritos (XD no solo exajero) muchas gracias espero te guste este cap, y espero tu review tambien! igualmente que tu fic, me encanta el lenxanna y tu fic se pone interesante, actualiza pronto ! nn Jeje bueno matta ne!


End file.
